


la vie n'attendra pas (life won't wait); serie ap #3

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: assistant personnel [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: “No es hasta que el tercer intento sale terrible, horriblemente mal que Harry se da cuenta de que Louis lo está haciendo a propósito.Todo lo que puede hacer es recargarse en su silla, entrecerrar los ojos y ver como Louis le da una palmadita en la espalda al camarero, fingiendo que en realidad está haciendo algo que compensa el hecho de que haya tropezado deliberadamente con un camarero de los restaurantes más elegantes de Londres, causando que la pasta se derramara por todo el lugar. Como si una palmadita en la espalda pudiera mejorar todo eso.Diez minutos después, salen del restaurante sin ninguna gracia. Harry deja que Louis lo arrastre, protegiéndolo de lo peor de los paparazzi, pero no abandona la mirada que tiene, dirigida hacia la espalda de Louis.Los periódicos corrientes gritarán con titulares acerca de cómo finalmente se han separado para siempre, pero no importa en este momento.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: assistant personnel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679266
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Won't Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227777) by [whoknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows). 



> by: whoknows (Archive Of Our Own)  
> traducción: pinchezayn (Wattpad)

**I**

**N** o es hasta que el tercer intento sale terrible, horriblemente mal que Harry se da cuenta de que Louis lo está haciendo a propósito.

Todo lo que puede hacer es recargarse en su silla, entrecerrar los ojos y ver como Louis le da una palmadita en la espalda al camarero, fingiendo que en realidad está haciendo algo que compensa el hecho de que haya tropezado deliberadamente con un camarero de los restaurantes más elegantes de Londres, causando que la pasta se derramara por todo el lugar. Como si una palmadita en la espalda pudiera mejorar todo eso.

Diez minutos después, salen del restaurante sin ninguna gracia. Harry deja que Louis lo arrastre, protegiéndolo de lo peor de los paparazzi, pero no abandona la mirada que tiene, dirigida hacia la espalda de Louis.

Los periódicos corrientes gritarán con titulares acerca de cómo finalmente se han separado para siempre, pero no importa en este momento.

Ya entendió esta mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**P** or supuesto, sólo porque la haya entendido no significa que pueda salir directamente y confrontar a Louis al respecto. Louis no maneja bien la confrontación, por lo que Harry quiere decir que él o bien se las arregla para cambiar el tema tan bien que Harry se olvida de lo que se suponía que estaban hablando en primer lugar, o comienza una pelea completamente sin relación.

Y a Harry no le importa eso acerca de él, honestamente, pero puede ser un poco difícil cuando está tratando de lograr algo. De todos modos, son bastante buenos para comunicarse. No es como que Louis evite algo de lo que necesitan hablar, generalmente es la persona que obliga a Harry a hablar sobre algo cuando no quiere hacerlo, por lo que este no es el intento de Louis de evitar la pregunta. Esto es otra cosa, a pesar de que Harry no puede entender qué es.

Así que el siguiente intento no está realmente tan bien pensado, y está principalmente tratando de validar su propia forma de pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**L** ouis está cambiando con indiferencia los canales de la tele, tratando de encontrar algo que ver. Él es un peso cálido y grande contra el hombro de Harry, su pelo hace cosquillas en la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Harry. Lleva sus pants más suaves y cómodos, y esto definitivamente no es la propuesta en la que Harry ha estado pensando.

Él está bastante seguro de que Louis no lo dejará terminar, así que se desliza fuera del sofá y se apoya en una rodilla frente a él.

Louis solo lo mira. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Louis William Tomlinson,— comienza Harry, sacando la caja del anillo de donde la había escondido debajo del sofá antes.

—¡No!— Louis grita, golpeando su pie contra el pecho de Harry. Probablemente es la única cosa que Harry no esperaba que hiciera, por lo que cae hacia atrás sobre su trasero, con los ojos muy abiertos y en shock.

Son afortunados en ya no tener una mesa allí.

—¿Qué mierda?—, gruñe Harry, parpadeando hacia el techo. Sin embargo, solo por un segundo, porque Louis se lanza encima de él, golpeando todo el cuerpo de Harry que puede alcanzar.

—No te atrevas—, sisea Louis, golpeando a Harry justo en la polla. Harry gime y hace para agarrar las manos de Louis, casi esperando que Louis le deje atraparlas.

Sin embargo, Louis no sería Louis si lo hiciera, así que Harry duplica sus esfuerzos, haciendo una mueca cuando Louis alcanza su polla de nuevo, y no de una buena manera.

Es suficiente cuando Louis ataca su rostro, agudo y picante contra la piel de Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su mejilla esté rosada por un par de minutos.

—Maldito…— Harry comienza, finalmente agarrando una de las muñecas de Louis. Louis se queda inmóvil por completo, tan repentinamente que Harry ni siquiera intenta atrapar su otra muñeca.

—Follame—, dice Louis abruptamente, usando su mano libre para alcanzar detrás de él y agarrar la polla de Harry, muy bien esta vez.

Realmente jodidamente bien, en realidad, frotando firmemente sobre sus jeans como a Harry le gusta.

Obviamente, es una distracción, y Harry está indeciso por un minuto por lo mucho que quiere ser distraído. —No voy a follarte.

—¿De verdad?— Louis pregunta, arqueando una ceja. Suelta la polla de Harry para aplastarla, toda la presión exactamente donde Harry más la quiere. —¿No me vas a follar?— Sigue moviendo sus caderas en círculos apretados y uniformes, y solo toma unos segundos de que Harry rechine los dientes y retuerza los dedos en sus palmas porque lo quiere.

Cuánto quiere abrir a Louis aquí mismo, en su sala de estar, darle la vuelta y follárselo en el piso, hasta que esté jadeando, retorciéndose en la polla de Harry y esté de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que Harry le pida.

Sin embargo, eso no va a lograr lo que Harry quiere, por lo que logra sacudir la cabeza, manteniendo sus manos clavadas en el suelo con absoluta determinación. —No voy a follarte.

Louis sigue moviéndose, quitándose el pelo de la frente. Harry nunca superará lo bien que se ve en esta posición. —¿No? ¿No he sido lo suficientemente bueno?

Harry se ríe, incapaz de evitar poner sus manos en los muslos de Louis. —No hay un mundo en el que hayas sido lo suficientemente bueno.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no vamos a follar, no importa por cuánto tiempo haga esto?— Louis gira las caderas de la forma en que lo hace cuando quiere empujar a Harry por el borde, apretado y molido, y no hay manera física en que Harry pueda tomar más esto, no con la forma en que su polla está presionando contra la costura de sus jeans, caliente y pesada.

—No vamos a follar—, concuerda Harry, usando la pequeña influencia que tiene para voltearlos, acunando la espalda de Louis para que no golpee el suelo con demasiada fuerza.

Louis jadea, más de shock que nada. —¿De verdad?

—De verdad,— confirma Harry, besando a Louis con una sonrisa en la cara. —No eres tan bueno como crees que eres.

—Si no lo soy,— Louis pregunta, arqueándose a las manos de Harry mientras muerde seudo-suavemente en la garganta de Louis, —entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Marcar la piel de Louis nunca es particularmente difícil, sin importar qué tan bronceado esté en ese momento, y cada vez que Harry lo mira después, es atacado con recuerdos de cómo hizo esa marca. Esta vez no será diferente, chupará la garganta de Louis hasta que Louis gima y enrede sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, frotando sin descanso sobre su cuero cabelludo.

—Es una de las cosas que más amo de ti,— dice Harry, asegurándose de hundir los dientes por última vez antes de que comience a moverse hacia abajo, usando una buena cantidad de presión solo por la forma en que Louis se queda sin aliento. —A pesar de que estás siendo un idiota sobre este asunto.

Se detiene en un pezón, atrapándolo entre los dientes y mordiéndolo suavemente. Se tarda un minuto, porque Louis es particularmente débil porque jueguen con sus pezones, pero su respuesta llega eventualmente.

—Un poco,— está de acuerdo, solo un poco destrozado, —pero te va a encantar la forma en que resulte.

Hay tanta fe en la forma en que lo dice, como si estuviera absolutamente seguro de ello, que Harry le cree. Por supuesto, Harry probablemente le creería si lo dijera mientras se reía histéricamente, así que eso no dice mucho. Louis dice cosas todo el tiempo, cosas que no quiere decir, cosas puramente porque sabrá que van a molestar a Harry, cosas al azar, cosas que no le importan, cosas para que Harry le preste atención, cosas que son involuntariamente sinceras.

Harry siempre puede decir lo que quiere decir debajo de todo eso, incluso si no lo está diciendo, pero toda esa experiencia no significa nada en este momento, no cuando Louis quiere decir lo que dice.

Él también hace cosas que Harry no entiende, cosas que ni siquiera tienen sentido meses después, y a Harry ni siquiera le importa si esta es una de esas cosas, porque este no es Louis diciendo que no. Este es Louis diciendo que no es así como se va a hacer.

Harry puede esperar. Por un poco, al menos.

Sin embargo, todavía no es una buena idea dejar que Louis piense que él ganó, así que no van a follar esta noche. Harry no recompensa las interrupciones de su propuesta con folladas.

—Está bien,— dice Harry, y engancha sus dedos debajo de la cintura de los pants de Louis. —Aún así no vamos a follar.

—¿No?— Louis pregunta, levantando sus caderas y permitiendo que Harry baje sus pantalones. Se enredan un poco alrededor de sus tobillos, sobre todo porque Harry todavía está entre sus piernas, pero entre los dos se las arreglan para quitárselos.

No lleva nada debajo, por lo que su polla sale linda y dura, un poco húmeda en la punta. —Un poco presuntuoso de tu parte, ¿no crees?— Pregunta Harry, raspando sus dientes sobre el hueso de la cadera de Louis.

—¿Presuntuoso por pensar que podría tener sexo en mi propia casa?— Louis pregunta. Harry puede escuchar el falso desdén en su voz, y es calmante, lo es, pero su corazón está latiendo un poco más rápido solo al escuchar a Louis decir las palabras  _ mi propia casa. Mi propia casa. Mi propia casa. _

Casa en la que viven juntos que está llena de cosas que les gustan a ambos y algunas cosas de Louis que Harry odia y esa estúpida planta que nunca pueden recordar regar.

—¿Hace algo por ti, no es así?— Louis reflexiona, acariciando sus dedos sobre el pómulo de Harry.

—Joder, lo sabes,— murmura Harry, agarrando los muslos de Louis y echándose hacia atrás para que tenga suficiente espacio antes de voltearlo, casi siendo golpeado con un dedo en el ojo.

Probablemente fue a propósito.

—Ooh, ¿es hora de cosas sexy de trasero?— Louis pregunta burlonamente, moviendo su trasero justo en la cara de Harry, toda la piel suave y tentadora.

Harry lo muerde.

—Joder,— Louis grita, medio riendo mientras trata de alejarse, los codos debajo de su torso. Sin embargo, Harry no está teniendo nada de eso, no con el mejor trasero que haya visto en su cara, así que lo muerde nuevamente, y otra vez, hasta que Louis ríe hasta quedarse sin aliento y recostado contra el suelo, como masilla en las manos de Harry.

—Te amo mucho,— susurra Harry, acariciando los lugares que ha mordido con suavidad. Probablemente no esté haciendo nada para calmar el dolor, pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Suficiente para hacer que me corra?— Louis pregunta, como si esa fuera una pregunta real. Como si Harry no lo haría correrse diez veces al día si eso es lo que quisiera.

—Bueno, si pensara que podría pasar un tiempo comiendote sin que te corrieras, podría intentarlo,— dice Harry, metiendo un par de dedos entre las nalgas de Louis, acariciando su piel, sobre su agujero y luego retrocediendo de nuevo.

Louis se relaja un poco, de la forma en que lo hace cuando está listo para dejar que Harry se haga cargo y solo se queja un poco, y a Harry le encanta cuando eso sucede, así que presiona un pequeño y dulce beso en la curva de la columna vertebral de Louis, solo por encima de su trasero, y lo extiende.

Hace un ruido que se dirige directamente a la polla de Harry, el pequeño y hermoso coqueto, antes de que Harry incluso lo empiece a lamer, y sabe exactamente qué le provocan ese tipo de ruidos a Harry. La única respuesta razonable a ese tipo de ataque es intentar superarlo, lamiéndolo con intención.

La intención de hacerle correrse lo más rápido posible humanamente, eso es.

Siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ignorar cómo suena Louis cuando lo está comiendo, pero Harry lo logra durante dos minutos, manteniendo las mejillas de Louis separadas y lamiéndolo sin prisas, haciéndolo lo mejor posible para él. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los ruidos de Louis se conviertan en algo más que un chillido, en la forma en que suena cuando quiere correrse, y se retuerce solo para poder poner una mano debajo de sí mismo y agarrar su polla.

Uno de estos días Harry realmente lo detendrá y verá qué pasa. Sin embargo, hoy no es ese día, así que deja que sus dientes rasguen la piel de Louis con suavidad y lo escucha hacer ruidos que suenan vagamente como el nombre de Harry.

—Mi hermoso chico,— canta Harry, separando a Louis con sus pulgares para que pueda deslizar su lengua dentro. Casi se siente como si estuviera borracho- borracho de un trasero precioso. ¿Eso existe? Probablemente exista. Si no existe, es solo porque la gente no ha prestado suficiente atención a este hermoso trasero, moviéndose en la lengua de Harry.

—Está bien,— Louis concuerda sin pensar. Desde este ángulo, Harry puede sentir su muñeca trabajando mientras acaricia su polla, rápido y seguro. Es más rápido de lo que Harry lo haría si fuera él, pero si fuera él, probablemente ni siquiera habría comenzado a masturbar a Louis, así que...

A Harry le gusta cuando Louis se corre intacto, ¿está bien?

Solo se necesitan otras tres lamidas antes de que Louis comience a correrse, apretando la lengua de Harry, jadeando en su brazo. Se siente un poco resbaladizo, sudoroso, mientras Harry lo acaricia con dedos suaves en la curva de su espalda, sus costados, su cadera. Él no deja de lamer hasta que la respiración de Louis ha vuelto a la normalidad, sus muslos tiemblan bajo las manos de Harry.

Su boca está un poco adolorida, tierna, cuando se sienta. Es un sentimiento por el que vive.

Sus dedos están trabajando en modo automático mientras se desabrocha sus propios jeans y los empuja hacia los muslos, sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse de pie para poder quitarlos completamente. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso cuando va a tomar menos de dos minutos para masturbarse con esta magnífica imagen frente a él para correrse?

—No te corras en mí,— murmura Louis, doblando su otro brazo debajo de su cabeza y enterrando su cara en él.

—Bien,— dice Harry, envolviendo su puño alrededor de su polla y tirando de manera uniforme. El sonido es fuerte en la habitación, solo con saliva ayudandolo. Es probable que todavía quede lubricante debajo del sofá de la última vez que tuvieron sexo aquí, pero Harry no puede molestarse en encontrarlo, no cuando está tan cerca.

Louis comienza a moverse antes de que Harry esté listo, levantándose sobre sus rodillas. Su cabeza no se aleja de sus brazos, y Harry no puede respirar, no puede apartar los ojos de la vista que su chico le presenta. —Está bien, puedes correrte en mi.

Harry logra escupir: —¿Dónde?— Mientras Louis arquea la espalda, poniendo su trasero aún más en exhibición. Él no cree que se le pueda culpar por su falta de elocuencia, no cuando Louis se ve como se ve.

—En cualquier lugar,— dice Louis. —En todos lados.

—¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte de conseguirme un chico como tú?— Harry dice, retorciendo su muñeca y apretando un poco su agarre, haciéndolo como Louis lo haría. Está cerca, su orgasmo se está acumulando en su vientre y no va a tardar mucho en llegar.

—No fue suerte,— dice Louis, balanceándose un poco en su trasero, como si pensara que la atención de Harry va a estar en cualquier lugar, excepto en ese. —Busqué cuánto ganas en un año y decidí que valía la pena aguantarte.

Harry hace un leve ruido de comprensión y se arrastra hacia adelante un par de pulgadas, hasta que puede frotar su polla en el trasero de Louis en su lugar. Eso se siente mucho mejor que la mano de Harry, así que sigue haciéndolo, empujando sin rumbo contra la piel de Louis, curvándose alrededor de la espalda de Louis porque encajan muy bien juntos, y tal vez Louis pueda ser persuadido para que le dé un beso.

Resulta que Louis puede ser persuadido para darle un beso, y que ni siquiera toma ningún esfuerzo por parte de Harry. En el segundo que pone su boca lo suficientemente cerca, Louis se está estirando, tratando de acercarse, y luego se están besando, mientras Harry tiene su orgasmo sobre la piel de Louis, manchando de semen la espalda de Louis, su culo, con suerte entre sus mejillas para que Harry pueda dedearlo un poco con eso.

Louis apenas espera que termine de correrse antes de caer al suelo, enterrando su cara en sus brazos. —Tendrás que llevarme al dormitorio.

—O podría dejarte aquí,— señala Harry, arrastrando los dedos por la parte posterior del cuello de Louis. En un minuto se alejará y admirará su trabajo, pero por ahora esto está bien.

—Bueno, supongo que no te importará no volver a tener sexo,— Louis dice arrogantemente, acurrucando sus pantorrillas alrededor de las de Harry lo mejor que puede. Es probable que haya semen secandose en el piso mientras hablan, y Louis siempre dice que odia cuando simplemente se queda allí. Sin embargo, no será él quien finalmente lo limpie, aunque técnicamente sea su desastre, así que Harry está bien con dejarlo.

Harry zumba contra la parte posterior del cuello de Louis, su piel suave y fina. Probablemente podría ser convencido de tener otra ronda, pero Louis parece tener sueño ahora. —Me encanta follarte.

Louis se mueve un poco, de la forma en que sabe que a Harry le gusta sentirlo contra su polla. —Me encanta cuando me follas.

—Me encantas en general,— dice Harry en voz baja, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Louis. Solo funciona por un par de segundos antes de que Louis se esté moviendo, girándose en los brazos de Harry. Él no obliga a Harry a dejarlo ir mientras lo hace, lo que significa que quiere ser abrazado un poco más.

Harry definitivamente puede hacer eso.

—También me encantas,— dice Louis, silenciosamente, con los dedos suaves sobre la cara de Harry mientras se besan de nuevo, suave y dulce, y este es exactamente el tipo de cosas de relaciones cursi que Louis le deja hacer cuando otras personas no estan viendo -sin incluir a los chicos. A veces, satisface la necesidad de Harry de tener un tiempo de relación cursi frente a los chicos y los callará cuando bromeen al respecto sin siquiera el más mínimo indicio de rubor en su rostro.

A Harry no le gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

—Sé que lo haces,— le dice Harry, incapaz de evitar tocar a Louis sobre su vientre, todavía manchado con su corrida, embarrando su piel.

Él sabe que Louis lo ama, es la cosa. Es algo que él no duda, nunca duda, cuánto lo ama Louis, los sacrificios que ha hecho por él. Su relación nunca ha sido particularmente difícil, y eso se debe principalmente a la capacidad de Louis para tomar las cosas con calma, pero han tenido su parte justa de hipidos.

Harry nunca ha estado más seguro de nada que él es de este chico, de que quiere pasar el resto de su vida con este chico. Que este chico es el indicado para él.

Que este chico va a arruinar arbitrariamente los intentos de Harry de proponerle matrimonio hasta que considere que es apropiado dejar que continúe, y eso es exactamente nulo para disuadir a Harry de querer seguir intentando, una y otra vez, hasta que salga bien.

—Está bien,— dice Louis eventualmente, golpeando la espalda de Harry un par de veces, —es hora de subir las escaleras.

—¿Vas a caminar?— Harry pregunta, poniéndose de rodillas.

Joder, si Louis no es la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto, todo extendido de esa manera, prácticamente en exhibición.

Louis levanta una ceja. —Creo que los dos sabemos que no voy a caminar.

—¿Y suponiendo que me negara a llevarte?— Pregunta Harry.

—Estarías renunciando a la oportunidad de llevarme cuando aún estoy cubierto en tu corrida,— Louis se burla. —Sé lo que te gusta.

A Harry le gusta eso. —No seas un idiota y trates de retorcerte para salir de mis brazos,— advierte, deslizando un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Louis y el otro por debajo de su espalda. Louis cierra sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, y nunca ha sido tan fácil levantarlo de lo que es ahora.

Endorfinas post-sexuales, hombre. Son las mejores.

—Nunca lo haría,— Louis niega. Incluso si Harry no sabía por experiencia previa que a Louis le gusta hacer exactamente eso, la forma en que sonríe definitivamente lo delataría.

—No lo hagas,— advierte Harry otra vez, y debe ser su día de suerte, porque Louis espera hasta que haya subido las escaleras antes de retorcerse de brazos, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

La única respuesta razonable es perseguirlo, sujetarlo a la cama y besarlo y acariciarlo un poco más, así que eso es lo que hace Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**E** l intento número cinco es algo como esto:

Están sentados detrás del escenario en un show en Londres, y Harry ha estado observando a Louis aterrorizar a Paul durante la última media hora, como si no fuera el único que evita que Louis se pierda en un enjambre de fans que gritan cada vez que salen a un lugar que está demasiado lleno.

Harry todavía no entiende por qué Louis no solo le permite que le consiga un hombre de seguridad propio. Solo Dios sabe lo difícil que debe ser seguirle la pista a Harry, a veces, mucho menos cuando tiene a Louis en su oído tratando de convencerlo de que se escabulla. Él debe hacer el trabajo de Paul tan difícil.

Sin embargo, Paul no se preocupa por Louis como lo hace Harry, lo que Harry supone que es justo. Todos parecen pensar que Louis es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo porque le gusta dar bofetadas a las personas.

La forma en que Harry regresa con el piso lleno de cajas vacías para comida para llevar cada vez que se va por unos días dice diferente.

Su negativa a alimentarse adecuadamente si Harry no está allí para molestarlo significa que es bastante capaz de escabullirse para escapar de la multitud. Solo se preocupa porque Louis es tan pequeño y bonito y no puede ver cómo todos no quieren tenerlo para sí mismos.

Sin embargo, Harry lo tiene y planea tenerlo por el resto de su vida, y cada vez que piensa en tener a Louis por el resto de su vida, quiere arrodillarse.

También parcialmente para el sexo, así de mucho Harry quiere casarse con él.

Este plan en particular está tan bien pensado como el último, y Harry ni siquiera tiene el anillo con él. Sin embargo, tiene el plateado que usa en su dedo medio, el que Louis siempre tuerce cuando están tomados de la mano, simplemente tumbados en la cama mirando la tele, y ese servirá en un apuro. Probablemente sea demasiado grande, en realidad es demasiado grande, y Harry lo sabe por la cantidad de veces que Louis se lo quitó del dedo para ponerlo en el suyo -pero la idea de verlo en el dedo correcto, incluso si es el anillo equivocado, hace que el corazón de Harry lata un poco más rápido.

Louis solo lo abofetea una vez cuando Harry comienza a besarlo, lo que significa que en realidad no le importa, así que por un minuto Harry se pierde en eso, en como Louis sabe a té, en su olor, un poco sudoroso, usando el desodorante de Harry porque ha perdido el suyo, la forma en que le permite a Harry tomar su mano.

La forma en que casi rompe la muñeca de Harry cuando Harry intenta empujar el anillo en su dedo.

—Tú, hijo de puta,— grita Louis, tratando de escapar del agarre de Harry. Él tiene éxito con un codazo en las costillas de Harry, usado con la fuerza suficiente como para que realmente duela por unos segundos.

Harry se está moviendo antes de que pueda pensar, intentando atrapar a Louis y mantenerlo quieto el tiempo suficiente para que pueda empujar el anillo en su dedo. Atraparlo es exitoso, pero Louis siempre lucha sucio, usa cada arma en su arsenal y maldice incluso cuando caen al suelo.

—Maldito pedazo de...— Louis sisea, tratando de retorcerse para salir de debajo del cuerpo de Harry. Sin embargo, Harry tiene un montón de experiencia práctica para mantenerlo allí, así que se las arregla, tratando de sacar la mano de Louis de debajo de su vientre.

La forma en que Louis se afloja al mismo tiempo debería decirle a Harry que tiene algo bajo la manga, pero Harry está demasiado preocupado por tratar de poner el maldito anillo en el dedo de Louis para preocuparse por eso.

Es un error.

—Harold,— dice Louis, con demasiada dulzura, y algo sobre ese tono ha condicionado a Harry a detenerse y escucharlo a estas alturas. Probablemente es la cantidad de veces que ha sido abofeteado por no escucharlo. —Me amas, ¿verdad?

—Mucho,— confirma Harry, los dedos de Louis calientes en su agarre. Sería fácil deslizar el anillo hacia abajo ahora mismo, fuera del dedo de Harry y sobre el de Louis.

Sin embargo, el tono de Louis le dice exactamente qué mala idea sería esa. —¿Y amas cuando te dejo tener sexo conmigo?

Mmm. El sexo con Louis es lo mejor. —Nunca dejaría de tener sexo contigo si quisieras.

—Claro. Así que créeme cuando digo que si no me dejas levantar en los próximos diez segundos, nunca volverás a tener sexo conmigo.

Harry no cree eso, en realidad. Louis puede pasar más tiempo sin sexo que Harry, eso es cierto, pero solo porque le gusta ver lo mucho que Harry lo quiere. Nunca ha podido esperar más de una semana. Harry honestamente no sabe cómo pasaron tanto tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales antes, no cuando cada movimiento que realiza Louis es tan inconscientemente sensual.

Sin embargo, gastar la próxima semana anticipando cualquier castigo que Louis proponga no es exactamente la idea de Harry de pasarlo bien, así que deja que Louis se retuerza por debajo de él y ni siquiera protesta cuando Louis le da una bofetada en la cara, tres veces seguidas.

Él puede admitir que se lo merece.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**H** arry no está diciendo que comienza a dudar de su relación, porque no lo hace, en absoluto, pero Louis arruina el intento número seis, que era un intento real, muchas gracias. Harry cocinó una comida increíble, encendió algunas velas e incluso abotonó toda su camisa. Hizo un esfuerzo, es lo que está diciendo, y lo hizo de una manera que pensó que Louis apreciaría.

El punto es que comienza a ser difícil ignorar el hecho de que Louis está evitando la pregunta realmente, así que cuando solo son los cuatro, entre entrevistas, Harry no puede evitar hablar del tema.

—No es porque él no quiera casarse conmigo, ¿verdad?— Pregunta abruptamente, cortando el resto de la charla en la habitación.

La forma en que los muchachos están silenciosos es muy reveladora. Harry simplemente no está seguro de lo que está diciendo exactamente ese silencio.

—Realmente no piensas eso, ¿verdad?— Zayn pregunta. Harry puede sentir sus ojos en un lado de su cara. —Sabes lo mucho que te ama.

Harry frota una mano contra su cara. —Sé que lo hace. Me está costando mucho no dudar de que queremos lo mismo.

Hay otro par de segundos de silencio antes de que Harry sea sacado de la silla. Está bastante seguro de que es Niall quien se lanza primero, pero solo por el vistazo del cabello rubio que atrapa por el rabillo del ojo. De cualquier manera, él termina en el fondo de una pila de piernas y partes del cuerpo, siendo asfixiado hasta la muerte.

—Sólo espera,— dice Liam, repitiéndolo un par de veces. —Sólo espera.

Esperar es más difícil de lo que parece, pero la voz de Louis viene flotando por la habitación, probablemente cuando pasa por allí o algo así. —Oi, si aplastan a mi chico hasta la muerte, ¡me veré obligado a poner Nair en todo su shampoo!

Bueno. Tal vez Harry pueda esperar un poco más.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**—B** asta, Niall,— gime Harry, dándole un codazo con irritación. Él hace un ruido herido que hace que Harry se sienta arrepientido, pero no deja de presionar.

Si Harry realmente quisiera, probablemente podría apretar sus talones y obligar a Niall a detenerse, pero entonces Niall podría lastimarse la rodilla nuevamente y Harry se sentiría aún peor. —Niall,— Harry intenta de nuevo.

Niall no responde, lo empuja por una puerta y se ríe como el niño raro que es, y Harry mira por encima del hombro para quejarse, por eso le lleva un minuto registrar lo que está pasando.

Casi olvida cómo respirar.

Obviamente, no lo hace porque sería algo muy extraño de olvidar, pero está cerca. Permanece allí boquiabierto como un idiota durante al menos dos minutos, hasta que Niall se impacienta y comienza a empujarlo nuevamente.

Harry avanza, tropezando con sus propios pies. No puede apartar los ojos de Louis, y realmente espera que alguien esté filmando esto, porque esto es todo lo que ha soñado y más, pero ni siquiera puede mirar nada que no sea Louis.

Su lengua se siente gruesa en su boca para cuando se detiene frente a Louis, ya extendiendo la mano para enredar sus manos. Él ha visto a Louis en un traje antes, ha visto a Louis en un tux antes, vestido a la perfección en la boda de su madre, y un traje es un traje, la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Te ves hermoso,— dice Harry. La boca de Louis se tuerce en una sonrisa, cara suave y tersa. Se afeitó para esto. Se afeitó para esto.

Este es el mejor día de la vida de Harry.

—Lo sé,— dice Louis, y probablemente es porque él sabe que hará que Harry se ría.

Harry se ríe de todos modos.

Louis deja que continúe durante un minuto, es decir, los dos se miran como idiotas enamorados, antes de que se aclare la garganta con impaciencia. —¿No deberías estar de rodillas?

—Sí,— Harry está de acuerdo, y se inclina hacia delante en su lugar. —Pero voy a tener un beso, primero.

La respuesta de Louis se pierde en su boca. Harry podría besarlo para siempre, pero tiene cosas importantes que cumplir hoy, así que se retira después de solo un par de minutos, asegurándose de morder un poco a medida que avanza, solo por el pequeño ruido que hace Louis.

Él quiere arrodillarse una vez que logra alejarse, pero se queda atascado en la cara de Louis de nuevo, por lo suave que se ve, vulnerable, como si Harry pudiera hacerlo llorar sin siquiera intentarlo.

Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, pero. Louis intenta no mostrar esa expresión en público con demasiada frecuencia, y no es realmente tan difícil, porque en realidad no hacen cosas de pareja en público, pero está ahí y Harry está atrapado en eso.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?— Louis pregunta eventualmente, con voz un poco temblorosa. Ni siquiera dudaría si Harry quisiera que lo hiciera, esa es la cuestión, y Harry ha visto comentarios en línea acerca de cómo su relación parece unilateral y cómo Louis probablemente solo está con él por el dinero, y...

Algunos de los amigos de Harry han hecho la suposición totalmente errónea de que Harry está más involucrado en esta relación que Louis, y que Harry lo mima mientras que Louis se niega a besarlo en público o decir te amo.

Obviamente, ya no son los amigos de Harry, pero en este momento aquí mismo, esto es exactamente lo que la gente no ve.

Esta es la propuesta soñada de Harry: luces, velas, rosas y todo, rodeados por sus familiares y amigos, con todos vestidos formalmente, y Harry sabe que la única respuesta que obtendrá es un  _ sí _ , o tal vez un  _ jodete, maldito idiota no mereces todo esto _ porque es Louis, después de todo, pero su corazón todavía está en su garganta y sus palmas están pegajosas..

—Lo voy a hacer,— dice Harry, limpiándose las palmas de las manos en los pantalones. Ahora tiene mucho más sentido por qué Niall fue tan insistente en que usara su buen traje.

—Hazlo, entonces, cariño,— dice Louis, moviendo una de sus manos y empujando el hombro de Harry.

Harry cae de rodillas demasiado rápido. Probablemente tendrá moretones en la mañana, y debería haber dado un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder ver la cara de Louis, pero resulta que eso no importa porque Louis se arrodilla frente a él, alcanzando las manos de Harry como si no pudiera soportar no estar tocándolo en ese momento.

—Tú,— Harry comienza, luego se detiene para aclararse la garganta.

Los ojos de Louis ya están un poco llorosos. —¿Olvidaste tus notitas?

—No sabía exactamente que estaría haciendo esto hoy, ¿verdad?— Se queja Harry, juntando sus dedos.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que no necesitas tarjetas para recordar todas las razones por las que me amas?— Louis demanda. Esto ya se ha salido un poco de las manos. Si Harry no lo detiene, esto podría durar para siempre.

—Todas las razones por las que te amo,— dice Harry pensativamente. —Esto podría tomar un tiempo.

La curva de la sonrisa de Louis nunca ha sido más gratificante. —Los que realmente te gustan, entonces.

—Me encanta tu sonrisa,— comienza Harry, porque esa siempre parece la más obvia para él, lo que todos adoran de Louis antes de que incluso lo conozcan, —Me encanta que la forma en que me sonríes es solo un poco diferente a la forma en que sonríes a alguien más. Me encanta que no importa lo mucho que trates de convencerme de que me odias, al segundo en que alguien más lo insinúa remotamente, tengo que llevarte a una habitación diferente para que no empieces una pelea. Me encanta que cuando tengamos tiempo libre, pases las dos primeras semanas hibernando en nuestra casa y digas que lo único que quieres hacer es dormir, pero todavía vienes a la tienda conmigo.

El impulso de llevar a Louis a su regazo es un poco abrumador. Harry hace todo lo posible por ignorarlo. —Me encanta que cuando quieras ver una película de superhéroes, harás pucheros hasta que la vea contigo, incluso si es  _ Iron Man _ y ya la hayamos visto tres veces ese día. Me encanta que ames a los chicos tanto como yo, y que llames a tu madre al menos una vez al día.

—Me encanta que me dejes tener el lado izquierdo de la cama en las habitaciones del hotel, incluso cuando eso significa que te levantas con el sol en la cara porque siempre te olvidas de cerrar las cortinas,— dice Louis, agarrando las manos de Harry muy fuerte. A Harry no le preocupa. —Me encanta que no te importe que a veces quiero pasar la noche en casa de Zayn, o que te dejo fuera de las cosas que hago con Liam, o que invito a Niall a nuestras citas.

—Sí me importa que invites a Niall a nuestras citas,— murmura Harry.

Louis libera una de sus manos el tiempo suficiente para pellizcar el costado de Harry. —No lo haces, maldito mentiroso. Te gusta escuchar sus historias.

Él tiene un punto. —Y me encanta que me dejes pasar el tiempo que se supone que debemos tener juntos con los chicos,— continúa Louis, agachando la cabeza como si todavía hubiera una pequeña parte de él que piensa que a Harry le importa eso.

Como si olvidara que pasan doce horas por noche encerrados en una habitación de hotel cuando están de gira, o que Harry está allí a su lado en la cama durante las dos primeras semanas después de que terminen la gira, o que las mejores citas que han tenido las pasaron acurrucados en un sofá viendo una película, mientras Louis clavaba sus dedos fríos en el costado de Harry y exigía palomitas de maíz.

Son jodidamente buenos en estar juntos sin importar cuál sea la circunstancia, es lo que Harry está tratando de decir.

—Quiero que seas feliz todo el tiempo,— dice Harry. Es el pensamiento más verdadero que jamás haya tenido.

—Me haces feliz,— murmura Louis, retorciendo uno de los anillos de Harry alrededor de su dedo, casi como si estuviera pensando en cómo se vería en su propio dedo.

El anillo que Harry eligió para él no es muy diferente. Él conoce a su chico, y sabe lo que le gusta a su chico. No es un anillo de compromiso de aspecto tradicional, pero nada acerca de esta relación ha sido tan tradicional.

—Me haces tan feliz que a veces ni siquiera puedo creerlo,— dice Harry. No es como si Louis no lo supiera, pero le gusta decírselo a Louis todo lo posible.

—Lo sé,— Louis confirma débilmente. No va a tomar mucho más para que empiece a llorar, y tal vez no sea agradable que ahora eso es lo que más quiere Harry en el mundo, pero la idea de una propuesta perfecta siempre ha involucrado a su otra mitad llorando.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no había nadie en el mundo con quien quisiera comprometerme a más?— Pregunta Harry, frotando sus pulgares sobre los huesos en las muñecas de Louis casi obsesivamente.

Casi ausentemente, espera que alguien se acuerde de llevar el anillo. Si nadie recuerda el anillo, él estará realmente enojado.

—Sí,— dice Louis, lamiendo su labio inferior, y él no trata de evitar que las lágrimas se derramen.

Probablemente signifique algo que la polla de Harry se interese en eso, en que el chico más hermoso del mundo llore porque Harry lo hace tan feliz.

Probablemente sea algo bueno.

—Eso no ha cambiado,— dice Harry, soltando las manos de Louis para que pueda ahuecar su rostro en su lugar. —Tengo más fe en nosotros ahora, y a veces me duele cuando te miro, especialmente cuando estamos peleando, pero nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida. Nunca he estado más seguro de que esto valga la pena, de que lo valgas todo para mí.

Por un segundo, parece que Louis es quien se ha olvidado de cómo respirar. —Pensé que ibas a usar eso en tus votos,— se las arregla en decir.

—Lo voy a hacer,— dice Harry, deslizando un dedo a través de la humedad en el pómulo de Louis, haciendo un mejor trabajo manchándolo que secándolo. Extiende una mano detrás de su espalda, con la palma hacia arriba, y cierra sus dedos alrededor del cálido metal tan pronto como se coloca en su mano.

—No lo creo,— Louis aspira débilmente, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Harry,  _ azulazulazul _ y todavía húmedos.

Harry nunca lo ha amado más.

—Lo sé,— dice Harry solemnemente, porque no es estúpido y quiere tener sexo esta noche.

La pequeña sonrisa de Louis dice que sabe exactamente lo que Harry está haciendo y lo aprueba.

Por supuesto que lo aprueba. Louis puede saber exactamente cómo manejar a Harry, pero Harry también sabe exactamente cómo manejar a Louis.

—Louis William Tomlinson,— dice Harry, agarrando el anillo con fuerza, —¿Te casarías conmigo?

Louis se está moviendo antes de que incluso tenga la oportunidad de registrarlo, tirándolo hacia atrás sobre la hierba (en realidad, casi tacleándolo) y trepándose sobre él, apretando sus bocas de una manera que no es ni remotamente sexy.

Es la puta cosa más sexy.

—Te tardaste mucho, maldito tonto,— dice Louis, mordiendo las palabras en la boca de Harry. La única respuesta razonable es empujar sus manos debajo de la camisa de Louis y devolverle el beso.

No es exactamente un sí, pero Dios, es mucho mejor que un sí.

Besar a Louis nunca lo aburrirá, una lengua rápida e inteligente que animará a Harry a besarlo de la forma que más le guste, piel cálida y suave debajo de las manos de Harry. Habrá una muesca del anillo en la espalda de Louis por la fuerza con que Harry lo agarra, y Louis definitivamente se quejará de eso, pero no importa.

Nada importa, excepto cómo se siente su chico debajo de sus manos, cómo sabe su lengua en su lengua, cómo su chico dijo que sí. Cómo su chico accedió a casarse con él.

El beso termina por completo demasiado pronto. Louis se aleja, se sienta y se arregla cuidadosamente en las caderas de Harry.

Harry ama lo natural que se siente el peso de él.

—Dame mi anillo,— exige, golpeando el hombro de Harry. —Quiero mi anillo.

—¿Quién dice que te conseguí un anillo?— Harry pregunta, levantando una ceja.

Louis levanta una ceja. —Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, me habrás conseguido un anillo.

Harry abre su mano y le permite a Louis tomar el anillo, metiéndolo en su propio dedo. No es exactamente lo que imaginó en la  _ Propuesta de Ensueño _ , pero joder, si no es diez veces mejor.

—¿Te gusta?— Harry pregunta, mirando a Louis examinar el anillo desde todos los ángulos.

Louis está inusualmente tranquilo. Harry está preocupado por el punto cero cinco segundos antes de sentarse y volver a unir sus caras, ignorando la forma en que sus dedos se deslizan sobre la piel húmeda de Louis.

—Te amo,— dice Harry en voz baja, solo para que Louis lo escuche, presionando su cara contra el cabello de Louis.

—Yo también te amo,— dice Louis, sin molestarse en mantener su voz baja, —y me encanta el anillo, y amo todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que quedarnos aquí?

—¿Qué?— Harry pregunta estúpidamente, antes de que pueda pensar mejor.

—Voy a mostrarte cuánto me encanta,— dice Louis, enredando sus dedos en la camisa de Harry. —Y ya sabes lo que pienso sobre las DPA.

Ponerse de pie sin golpear la cabeza de Louis contra el suelo o dejarlo caer es más difícil de lo que debería ser, pero Harry persevera.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí,— dice Harry, poniendo una mano en la curva del culo de Louis. —Los amamos y apreciamos a todos, pero ahora tenemos un lugar para estar.

—Mucho más de lo que quería saber,— Gemma murmura, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos la escuchen.

Salen con un coro de risas levemente burlonas, Louis al frente, guiando a Harry de la mano.

Todo es exactamente como debe ser.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**—E** res tan bueno planeando cosas,— jadea Harry, sujetando a Louis contra la pared y chupándole un moretón en la garganta. —En el jardín, joder, muy conveniente.

—Y querías hacerlo en un restaurante,— Louis jadea, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba, dándole a Harry más espacio para trabajar.

Esa es una invitación a la que Harry no puede decirle que no, por lo que dobla su trabajo, poniendo un poco de dientes en él, hasta que tiene a Louis arqueándose fuera de la pared, casi enviando a ambos al piso. A este ritmo no van a llegar a la habitación.

No sería la primera vez.

—Siempre debería escucharte,— dice Harry, tratando de meter sus dedos en los pantalones de Louis. Aquí no tienen lubricante, pero quién demonios necesita lubricante para correrse rápido y sucio de esta manera. No necesitan lubricante para lo que Harry tiene en mente.

Bueno, el lubricante sería útil, en realidad, pero en realidad no es necesario.

—Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo,— dice Louis, quitándose la camisa sobre la cabeza y moviendo las caderas con amabilidad, hasta que pueda quitarse los pantalones y los bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo, a excepción de los calcetines.

Todo lo que Harry puede lograr es abrir sus propios pantalones y empujarlos hacia abajo lo suficiente para poder sacar su polla, ya tan dura que probablemente solo tomará unos cuantos golpes para correrse.

—Comenzaré a escucharte de ahora en adelante,— dice Harry, besando la esquina de la boca de Louis y observando a medias que Louis toma sus pollas en su mano y comienza a sacudirlas juntas, sus dedos no pueden cerrarse.

Es una de las cosas más bonitas que Harry ha visto. También hará que Louis se enoje dentro de dos minutos si Harry no lo ayuda, por lo que envuelve su propia mano alrededor de sus pollas, sus dedos se superponen a los de Louis, y acelera el ritmo, tragando los ruidos de Louis con su lengua.

—Tu camisa pica,— murmura Louis, levantando su otra mano para agarrar el bíceps de Harry, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para que Harry tenga espacio para chupar a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Te gusta,— responde Harry, concentrándose en acariciar en la forma en que le gusta a Louis, manteniendo su agarre agradable y firme. Él no duda que a Louis realmente le guste, la forma en que araña suavemente su piel desnuda. A él le gusta cuando se corren así, con Harry todavía con la mayor parte de su ropa mientras Louis está desnudo, incluso si nunca lo admitiera en voz alta. Se siente increíble para Harry, este pequeño chico suyo, entre él y la pared, sin ningún lugar al que ir, a ningún lugar al que quiera ir.

Sin embargo, definitivamente hace que el sexo sea más sudoroso, y Harry va a necesitar una ducha después de esto, pero Louis también. Probablemente más de lo que Harry lo hará, si Harry se sale con la suya.

Ver a Louis cubierto de semen es una de sus cosas favoritas.

—Un poco,— dice Louis, y Harry tarda un minuto en entender de qué está hablando Louis, está tan distraído por lo que siente, la polla de Louis frotándose contra la suya, sus dedos se deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Necesita que Louis se corra para que él pueda.

—Lo sé,— dice Harry, uniendo sus bocas de nuevo, solo por un par de besos. —Lo sé porque te conozco y te quiero y nos vamos a casar.

—Voy a ser tu esposo,— Louis concuerda de forma quebrada, agarrando el brazo de Harry con tanta fuerza que probablemente tendrá moretones.

A Harry no podía importarle menos. —Vas a ser mi esposo,— repite él, sacudiéndolos un poco más rápido. —¿Vas a correrte?

—Sí,— Louis suspira, con los dedos relajados, dejando que Harry haga todo el trabajo. Se relaja de la manera que significa que su orgasmo es inminente. Harry trabaja un poco más fuerte, presionando a Louis contra la pared con todo su cuerpo, sujetándolo allí mientras lo masturba, su boca contra la garganta de Louis hasta que comienza a correrse, cálido y resbaladizo por todo el puño de Harry.

—Jodidamente hermoso,— dice Harry, sin renunciar a su agarre ni siquiera por un segundo mientras se esfuerza por liberarse, la más mínima atención centrada en mantener a Louis de pie.

—Estamos comprometidos,— dice Louis. Suena un poco sorprendido, a pesar de que él es el que orquestó todo el asunto y realmente no debería estarlo. Harry ha estado diciendo que se va a casar con Louis durante tanto tiempo que los muchachos tienen un chiste al respecto.

El chiste no es realmente divertido, pero eso está más allá del punto.

—Estamos comprometidos,— repite Harry de manera soñadora, trabajando su polla un poco más rápido. Louis hace un ruido silencioso, como si estuviera a punto de decirle a Harry que lo dejara ir, y eso no sucederá mientras están teniendo sexo de recién prometidos, por lo que muerde la boca de Louis y se viene, estremeciéndose en la piel de Louis.

Hay silencio por un par de minutos, mientras que Harry recupera el aliento. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad solo dura poco tiempo con Louis, lo mismo con el silencio, así que en poco tiempo Louis vuelve a moverse y trata de que Harry se mueva hacia atrás. Harry es muy resistente a la idea, principalmente porque acaba de tener sexo con su prometido.

Su prometido.

—Harry,— Louis grita eventualmente, empujando los hombros de Harry. Habría casi roto los tímpanos de Harry si él no estuviera acostumbrado.

—Es momento de mimos,— murmura Harry, tratando de regresar a Louis contra la pared con tanta suavidad que no se quejará de que Harry lo haya maltratado.

Louis envuelve ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, colgando de él con facilidad. —Acabamos de comprometernos.

Harry une sus manos contra la parte baja de la espalda de Louis, manteniéndolas apretadas muy juntas, tal como le gusta. En la forma en que a ambos les gusta, al menos cuando Louis no es exagerado con la cafeína y siente la necesidad de destruir todas las cosas de Liam. —Nos comprometimos.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando te comprometes?— Louis pregunta, levantando las cejas.

Harry sabe por completo a dónde va con esto, por lo que pasa un par de dedos por el vientre de Louis a propósito, embarrando semen en la piel. —Sexo.

—Sexo,— confirma Louis. —Mucho sexo. Más que una ronda de sexo. ¿Ves a dónde voy con esto? 

La boca de Harry está un poco seca al ver a dónde va Louis con esto. —¿Carrerita a la habitación?

—No tenemos cinco años, Harold, no vamos a correr al dormitorio,— dice Louis con desdén, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Harry.

—¿No?— Harry pregunta, y se arrepiente de la pregunta en el segundo que sale de su boca.

Louis le da una bofetada en la polla lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry se derrumbe contra la pared, dejando que Louis escape de su agarre. —No, porque te llevará al menos dos minutos recuperarte de eso.

Carajo, si Louis no está en lo correcto.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**—O** h, gracias a Dios,— dice Harry, dirigiéndose directamente a Louis, que va a su dirección con un anorak grande y esponjoso en sus manos. La cámara ni siquiera ha terminado de rodar, pero si tiene que permanecer aquí en este frío como este por otros treinta segundos, en realidad podría gritar.

Prácticamente arranca la chaqueta de las manos de Louis y se la pone, estando diez veces más caliente que antes.

Louis lo mira con una ceja levantada. —¿El pobre bebé pequeño tiene frío?— Se burla.

—Mucho frío,— asiente Harry con tristeza, acercando a Louis para que pueda envolver sus brazos alrededor de su espalda debajo de su chaqueta y robar el calor de su cuerpo.

—Mi pequeño cariño frío,— Louis arrulla, colocando sus dos capuchas sobre sus cabezas para que sea como una pequeña y cálida carpa. Sería perfecto si no fuera por el hecho de que Harry siente que se va a caer de bruces.

—Sí,— Harry está de acuerdo. —¿Nos podemos sentar?

Louis hace un ruido que suena como una afirmación, y se están moviendo, de alguna manera, como si Louis supiera a dónde van. Podría parecer como si lo hiciera si Harry no hubiera golpeado algo y casi se cayera, agarrando a Louis como si de esa manera pudiera detener su caída.

Caen en una posición sentada, un poco milagrosamente. O tal vez Louis puede ver a dónde van, Harry realmente no lo sabe. De cualquier manera, el banco en el que están sentados no hace nada para mantener a Harry en posición vertical, y honestamente vertical es una posición demasiado difícil de retener en este momento, por lo que se desploma poco a poco, hasta que su cabeza está en el regazo de Louis y su piernas están arriba, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo, tratando de mantenerse caliente.

—Oye,— dice Louis suavemente, poniendo su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry. —Sólo un par de tomas más y luego podemos ir a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Casa significa una habitación de hotel, ahora mismo, y aunque eso nunca es lo ideal, Harry la tomará. Cualquier cosa es mejor que sentarse en este clima. —Sí.

Louis se remueve un poco. —¿Quieres té?— Hace un movimiento abortado, como si se levantara.

Harry no se mueve. —No, solo… quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien,— dice Louis, y vuelve a acariciar el cabello de Harry. Harry puede sentir los bordes de su anillo contra su cuero cabelludo, y envía fríos escalofríos de satisfacción por todo su cuerpo. Se siente bien, y aunque Harry todavía está congelando hasta el maldito culo, se las arregla para quedarse dormido, con el viento azotándolos.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

**N** o es sorpresa para nadie cuando se despierta con un terrible resfriado al día siguiente. Es incluso menos sorprendente que Louis se contagie un par de días después.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

**E** l problema del padrino no aparece hasta que ya llevan dos meses planeando la boda, y por alguna razón, Harry menciona que Niall será el suyo, solo de forma tranquila y totalmente casual.

Louis lo mira fijamente. —Mmm no. Niall es mi padrino.

Bueno. Harry puede trabajar con eso. De todos modos, no es como si realmente hubiera una diferencia real. —Está bien, Liam, entonces.

—Liam también es mi padrino,— dice Louis, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Igual Zayn.

¿Cómo Harry no vio esto venir? Honestamente. —No puedes tenerlos a todos como tus padrinos.

—Son mis padrinos,— Louis insiste, poniéndose de puntillas, como si eso hiciera cualquier diferencia, como si ese par de centímetros más en la cara de Harry lo vaya a asustar.

Si a Harry no le gustara tener a Louis en su cara todo el tiempo, nunca hubieran llegado tan lejos, por lo que no es realmente un factor disuasivo. Agarra a Louis por los brazos, principalmente para que no se caiga y luego atribuya eso a la culpa de Harry y agregue otras diez bofetadas a la tabla de conteo. Eso es lo último que Harry necesita. Él ya tiene un gran número debido a todas las cosas por las que Louis decidió arbitrariamente castigarlo.

Planificación de la boda, hombre. Es estresante.

—No puedes tenerlos a todos, Lou,— dice Harry razonablemente.

Razonable nunca ha funcionado bien con Louis. —Son míos.

—Louis,— dice Harry. No puede evitar que la exasperación salga de su voz, no es que realmente se esté esforzando tanto.

—Harry,— Louis imita. —Sabes que esto irá mejor si te rindes ahora.

Sería interesante ver qué haría Louis si Harry lo cargara ahora mismo. Es probable que haya al menos dos bofetadas.

Sin embargo, a veces los beneficios superan a los riesgos, por lo que Harry lo levanta de sus pies completamente, juntándose con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de la espalda de Louis. Tiene el beneficio adicional de mantener los brazos de Louis sujetados a sus costados, por lo que significa que ni siquiera puede dar ninguna bofetada.

Ganó.

—No puedes tener a todos mis mejores amigos,— dice Harry, moviéndolos lo suficiente como para que Louis no pueda liberarse.

—También son mis mejores amigos, imbécil, no pueden esperar que elija a uno,— grita Louis, utilizando el volumen para compensar el hecho de que Harry lo tiene atrapado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué esperas que yo pueda elegir uno?— Exige Harry.

Louis se desploma en sus brazos, yendo completamente relajado. Harry lo levanta un poco más alto. —Vete a la mierda.

Probablemente Louis no lo abofeteará tan pronto como su agarre se afloje, así que Harry los arrastra hasta el sofá y se sienta, cayendo los últimos centímetros. Louis se acurruca de inmediato, levantando sus pies sobre el cojín y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

Por un segundo, Harry se pregunta si deberían mudarse a la habitación, si esta va a ser una conversación que requiere el uso de su lugar de discusión seria.

—Supongo que tendrán que ser los padrinos de ambos,— dice Louis, así que realmente no se tienen que mover. Esta es una conversación de sofá después de todo.

—¿Funcionará?— Se pregunta Harry. Louis murmura algo ininteligiblemente en su pecho y enrosca sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Harry. —Funcionará,— decide Harry, permitiendo a Louis ponerse en una posición cómoda.

—Lo resolveremos,— Louis promete somnoliento, murmurando ociosamente al pecho de Harry. Se siente muy bien. Se sentiría aún mejor si Louis no lo estuviera haciendo porque se está preparando para morder muy fuerte.

—Ow,— se queja Harry suavemente, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Louis. Probablemente obtendrá una contusión por la cantidad de veces que Louis lo ha mordido en ese lugar exacto en las últimas ocho horas.

No se está quejando.

—Eso es lo que mereces,— Louis murmura sin sentido. Ya no tiene sentido, medio dormido en el regazo de Harry. Es una de las cosas favoritas de Harry, la forma en que Louis lo empujará hacia abajo y luego se acurrucará para tomar una siesta con el cuerpo de Harry como almohada. Siempre duermen bien cuando están juntos, pero hay algo que decir acerca de la sensación de despertarse con un calambre en la pierna y su chico enrollado alrededor de él, casi asfixiándolo.

—Eres lo que merezco,— dice Harry en voz baja.

Louis se mueve felizmente. —Tienes la jodida razón.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

**S** u despedida de soltero es de los dos e involucra a muchos strippers, tanto masculinos como femeninos. Harry no está exactamente seguro de qué aspecto de su vida en los últimos cuatro años ha llevado a este tipo de fiesta en particular, pero ver a Louis viendo a uno de los más aventureros, con expresión perpleja, vale la pena.

—¿Cómo crees que ella aprendió a hacer eso?— Louis pregunta, inclinando su cabeza más cerca de la de Harry.

—Práctica, probablemente,— responde Harry, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Louis. Tiene media cerveza en la mano, se está calentando, y hay una colección de botellas y vasos vacíos en la mesa enfrente que son de ellos. La fiesta sigue siendo fuerte alrededor de ellos, las personas que solo han visto antes una vez en sus vidas se mezclan y bailan, y todos los que realmente conocen parecen haber desaparecido, dejándolos más o menos solos.

A Harry no le importa, no cuando tiene el calor del cuerpo de Louis presionado contra su costado, manteniéndolo allí con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ya se han escabullido una vez para correrse rápidamente en el baño, pero probablemente Harry podría ser convencido para ir a otra ronda. No tiene nada que ver con la abundancia de strippers y todo lo relacionado con el hecho de que ha pasado toda la noche besando a Louis a pedido y con el hecho de que mañana se van a casar.

—Deberías aprender a hacer eso,— dice Louis después de unos minutos más, metiendo una mano debajo del muslo de Harry.

Observan a la chica retorcerse en una posición que parece casi imposible. —Sí, no creo que eso vaya a suceder.

Louis quita la botella de los dedos flojos de Harry y se bebe el resto. No hay un mundo en el que a Harry no le guste verlo tragar, pequeños dedos bonitos agarrando la botella con fuerza, la cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás. Maravilloso.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que vamos a necesitar más bebidas si me van a obligar a seguir viendo esto,— Louis murmura, golpeando a Harry en el muslo y levantándose. El costado de Harry se siente frío al instante. —¿Quieres algo?

Como si Harry lo fuera a dejara irse solo la noche de su despedida de soltero. Tal vez incluso pueda convencer a Louis de ir a otra ronda si lo acerca lo suficiente al baño. —Iré contigo.

Extiende las manos y menea las cejas expectante. Louis las mira y retrocede, levantando sus propias cejas lentamente. —Esto nunca funciona, no sé por qué siempre insistes en intentarlo.— Agarra las manos de Harry y tira de todas formas, tratando de levantarlo del sofá.

Termina de la misma manera que siempre, con Louis extendido sobre su regazo después de que Harry lo derribara. Es una buena posición para besarse, y esta noche entera es una celebración de su relación, así que eso es lo que hace Harry, agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis para que no se aleje como un tonto. Es probable que Louis solo lo deje hacerlo porque está en una habitación llena de personas que los mirarán de reojo por el resto de sus vidas si no lo hiciera, y Harry puede sentir que está pensando en darle una bofetada de todos modos por un par de segundos.

Una vez que está seguro de que Louis no intentará escapar, Harry afloja su agarre, doblando los dedos de una mano en el cabello de Louis y la otra alrededor de la cadera de Louis, sobre sus pantalones vaqueros. Se besan lentamente, húmedo, moviendo las bocas fácilmente. Louis hace un pequeño ruido desde la parte de atrás de su garganta, y suena tan bien que Harry tiene que seguir de dónde proviene, boca abajo sobre la mandíbula de Louis y su garganta.

Es uno de los lugares favoritos de Louis para ser besado, en su cuello, y Harry lo usa para su ventaja, raspando sobre la piel suave con sus dientes hasta que el culo de Louis se balancea contra su polla y sus manos aprietan sus bíceps.

La segunda ronda de sexo en el baño está empezando a parecer muy próxima.

Es decir, hasta que las cosas que les lanzan sean imposible de ignorar. Louis suspira en la boca de Harry y se muerde la lengua una última vez antes de retirarse. Sin embargo, no se sale del regazo de Harry, lo que nunca es algo malo. —A menos que desees que te agregue algunas bofetadas a tu cuenta, es mejor que dejes de hacer eso ahora mismo.

—Nadie quiere verte besándolo, Lou,— dice Zayn de inmediato. Otra bola de papel cae en el cabello de Harry.

—Creo que hay al menos un par de miles de fans que discreparían,— dice Louis, girando para que pueda dirigir una mirada no impresionada a Zayn.

Zayn no se ve intimidado en absoluto. Probablemente eso sea un beneficio de no tener sexo con Louis. Harry ha tenido esa mirada hacia él tantas veces que se estremecería un poco si no estuviera.

Es la mirada  _ por lo menos no tendremos sexo durante al menos una semana. _ Harry no está seguro de lo que dice sobre la relación entre los cinco que Louis está usando en Zayn en este momento. A Zayn no le importa si Louis retiene el sexo.

Aunque si Harry se queja lo suficiente, Zayn pondrá los ojos en blanco, murmurará algo poco halagador y apartará a Louis para hablar. Funciona alrededor del treinta por ciento del tiempo.

—También hay por lo menos un par de miles de nuestros fans que prefieren vernos a mí y a Harry besándonos, así que no dejes que eso se te suba a la cabeza,— dice Zayn, agitando un paquete de cigarrillos alrededor. —¿Quieres?

—Sí,— dice Louis. Se retuerce y besa la esquina de la boca de Harry. —Pídeme una bebida, ¿sí?

Harry suspira un poco tristemente y observa cómo ese culo se aleja. Ya no habría segunda ronda de sexo en el baño.

Aunque tal vez si le pide a Louis uno de esos cócteles frutales que le gustan, pueda abrirse camino a los pantalones de Louis. No sería la primera vez que ese truco ha funcionado.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

**—N** o debería haber tomado ese último trago,— murmura Harry, presionando su boca contra la de Louis otra vez, solo por la forma en que se siente. La caminata de veinte pies a su habitación se siente como si estuviera tan lejos como el océano, y, no por primera vez, se arrepiente de insistir en que hagan las cosas a la antigua.

—Te lo dije,— dice Louis razonablemente, dejando que sus labios se separen un poco, como si estuviera tratando de persuadir a Harry para que le dé algo de lengua.

Harry le dio más que suficiente lengua para la noche, pero siempre puede ser convencido de que le dé un poco más cuando lo pide tan bien, así que lo que se suponía que sería su último beso de la noche se convierte en su octavo último beso de la noche.

Probablemente no deberían estar haciendo esto aquí, tienen dos habitaciones de hotel que se van a desperdiciar, después de todo, pero la tentación de poner a Louis en la cama y luego comérselo hasta que esté temblando y sea un desastre satisfecho sería demasiado adentro de una habitación con una cama donde no serían interrumpidos, así que Harry se conforma con el beso.

De todos modos, no es difícil, besar a Louis, y especialmente no es una dificultad besar a Louis cuando lo tiene inmovilizado contra una pared con un par de sus guardias de seguridad manteniendo el pasillo limpio, boca suave y húmeda debajo de la de Harry, dando tanto como está recibiendo.

Vale la pena ser famoso, a veces.

Louis comienza a hacer ese ruido demasiado pronto: es realmente suave, el lloriqueo que significa que en serio quiere tener sexo, y Harry ya se ha resistido a ese ruido una vez, y fue solo porque Liam y Zayn literalmente habían tirado un cubo de agua sobre ellos.

Resistirse ahora se siente como una victoria casi tanto como una derrota para luego ser condenado a muerte por medio de una cuchilla realmente filosa que corta su corazón.

—Está bien,— dice Harry, sosteniendo a Louis contra la pared por las caderas. Louis parpadea hacia él, con las mejillas rosadas y el cabello revuelto, y no tomaría ningún esfuerzo que guiara a Harry a la habitación para que pudieran tener sexo.

Dios, lo que Harry no daría por tener sexo en este momento.

Sin embargo, hacer las cosas de la manera tradicional es importante para él, por lo que besa a Louis una vez más y tal vez se toquetea un poco su trasero también, porque el trasero de Louis es la cosa más bonita que Harry ha sentido alguna vez, y se asegura de que Louis entre en su habitación antes de tropezar por el pasillo hasta la suya.

El tropiezo ni siquiera es de la bebida, a este punto. El tropiezo es de cuánto espacio está tomando la polla de Harry en sus pantalones.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

**D** espués de una hora y media de mirar fijamente al techo, sin pensar en la forma en que no tiene dedos de los pies fríos, tocándolo en las pantorrillas a pesar de que podía hacerlo, y la forma en que el otro lado de la cama está inquietantemente vacía, él admite su derrota.

Que se joda lo tradicional. Nada sobre esta relación ha sido tradicional. No hay razón para que Harry no pueda ir por el pasillo y hacer que su chico grite hasta que Alberto no pueda mirarlos a los ojos por la mañana.

Louis está profundamente dormido cuando Harry cierra la puerta detrás de él, tumbado boca abajo en medio del colchón, con las sábanas tiradas sobre sus hombros y el cabello aún despeinado por las manos de Harry.

El pecho de Harry está un poco adolorido por lo mucho que lo ama. Se frota distraídamente, de pie en medio de la habitación, bebiendo a Louis mientras duerme durante tanto tiempo que casi se ha desvanecido cuando Louis dice algo.

—¿Te quedarás allí toda la noche?

Su voz es áspera por el sueño y dulce, y joder, si eso no hace cosas buenas por la polla de Harry.

—Me gusta verte dormir,— dice Harry, quitándose los zapatos, sin importarle dónde aterrizan. Louis probablemente tropezará con ellos por la mañana y amenazará con dejar a Harry en el altar, pero eso no importa en este momento, no cuando Louis se da vuelta, la sábana se desliza hacia sus caderas, dejando su torso desnudo y tan jodidamente atractivo. Harry apenas puede soportarlo.

A veces todavía se encuentra preguntándose cómo tuvo tanta suerte.

—Mm,— Louis murmura, pateando las sábanas hasta abajo.

Está completamente desnudo, descansando en las sábanas como si ni siquiera le importara lo que le está haciendo a Harry en este momento.

Normalmente no duerme desnudo, es la cosa, al menos no cuando no están durmiendo en la misma cama, porque siempre patea las sábanas y luego se enfría y luego se irrita por lo frío que se pone, y si Harry no está allí para mantenerlo caliente, parcialmente con el calor del cuerpo y parcialmente porque Louis es mejor para quedarse quieto cuando tiene a Harry acurrucado contra su espalda, se despierta en medio de la noche temblando y de mal humor.

Harry ha recibido suficientes llamadas telefónicas furiosas a las tres de la mañana porque Louis quiere que sufra tanto como él lo hace.

—¿Me estabas esperando?— Pregunta Harry. Su voz sale mucho más áspera de lo que pretende, pero hay un pequeño Louis Tomlinson tendido desnudo en una gran cama esperando a que Harry ponga su polla en él una última vez antes de que se casen.

Harry es tan jodidamente afortunado.

—Sabía que no podrías sobrevivir toda la noche,— dice Louis, levantando la pierna izquierda para que su pie quede apoyado contra el colchón. Solo la lámpara de la mesita de noche está encendida, por lo que está demasiado oscuro para poder ver realmente algo, y Harry ha estado duro desde antes incluso de que saliera de su habitación.

Quitarse la camisa y los pantalones para dormir es mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser, pero quién puede realmente culparlo cuando Louis está acostado allí con una mano alrededor de su propia polla, frotando ligeramente sobre su eje. No le toma mucho tiempo ponerse completamente duro, y joder, si eso no es algo que Harry nunca se cansará de ver.

Él no tropieza en su camino hacia la cama, lo que definitivamente debería contar para algo. El colchón se hunde debajo de sus rodillas mientras se acomoda entre los muslos de Louis, perdiendo un poco de tiempo buscando el paquete de lubricante que trajo, frotándolo con los dedos y presionando uno dentro del trasero de Louis sin ninguna resistencia.

—Jesús,— dice Harry en una exhalación, hundiendo un segundo dedo rápido, suave y resbaladizo.

—Me preparé para ti,— dice Louis en voz baja, clavando sus dedos en el lugar en la espalda de Harry que siempre le duele vagamente después de un largo día. Los dedos de Harry vacilan dentro del culo de Louis, solo un poco, por cómo se siente.

Louis está mirando su cara con cuidado. —¿Duele?

—Un poco,— dice Harry honestamente, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Louis mientras termina de masajear el nudo.

Probablemente no hay nada en el mundo que disfrute más que los dedos de Louis -excepto su boca, pero eso es algo en lo que Harry intenta no pensar demasiado a menos que tenga la boca de Louis- independientemente de dónde estén sobre su cuerpo, y eso es algo que Louis ha usado a su favor durante años.

Podría estar así para siempre, siendo acariciado por el mejor chico del mundo, respirando su aroma con la boca presionada contra la piel cálida y suave, pero tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en este momento.

La forma en que Louis golpea la palma de su mano contra el hombro de Harry le dice que está de acuerdo. —Eso es todo. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa. —Follarte es mucho trabajo,— acepta solemnemente, retorciendo los dedos dentro del culo de Louis, moviéndose tan fácilmente que agregar otro parece ser lo más indicado.

Es más apretado con tres dedos, pero se siente tan bien que Harry no puede esperar para meter su polla allí.

—Amas mi trasero,— dice Louis, moviéndose debajo de Harry hasta que se las arregla para enganchar su pierna alrededor de la espalda de Harry. —Amas cuando te dejo poner tu polla en él.

—Me encanta cuando me dejas poner mi polla en ti,— dice Harry, sacando sus dedos lo suficiente como para empujarlos de nuevo, agradable y lento, observando la forma en que la cara de Louis siempre muestra su placer.

Louis lame su labio inferior, su pequeña lengua rosada sale rápidamente. —¿Solo me vas a dar polla sin siquiera besarme? No estoy seguro de que sea un buen comienzo para el resto de nuestras vidas.

El pecho de Harry se inflama por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, por lo mucho que ama a este chico, lo mucho que ama a este chico hablando de pasar el resto de su vida con Harry.

—Te amo,— dice Harry. A veces, cuando lo dice, suena como si saliera de la nada, pero hay momentos en que él simplemente no puede contenerlo. No quiere mantenerlo dentro.

No lo retiene, porque la mirada en la cara de Louis cuando lo dice es muy gratificante, especialmente cuando está debajo de Harry de esta manera y no puede ocultar su cara, la forma en que trata de contener su sonrisa, la forma en que sus parpadeos toman diez segundos cada vez. Así, Harry puede ver sus pensamientos escritos en su rostro, la forma en que siempre piensa si Harry merece escucharlo decirlo en ese momento en particular.

Siempre hace que Harry trabaje para eso, pero nunca tiene más éxito que cuando tienen sexo.

Louis siempre trata de decir que Harry es el más emocional cuando tienen sexo, pero la verdad es que Harry solo es así por la forma en que Louis responde, suave y complacido y tan jodidamente seguro de que tiene toda la atención de Harry y la forma en que sabe exactamente qué botones presionar.

—También te amo,— dice Louis, inclinando su barbilla hacia arriba exactamente de la manera que él sabe que siempre hará que Harry lo bese, y nunca no va a funcionar, así que Harry se inclina y lo besa, suave, húmedo y mordaz.

En siete horas se levantarán y se prepararán para casarse, lo que probablemente significa que Louis no va a fingir que está enojado si Harry lo empuja. —¿Cuánto?

Le da a Louis un minuto para pensarlo, y no es porque quiera besarlo otra vez, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca pequeña y caliente de Louis, su polla palpita por la forma en que Louis la chupa, sus pómulos probablemente se hunden tan jodidamente atractivamente, de la misma manera que lo hacen cuando está chupando la polla de Harry.

—Lo suficiente como para no darte más bofetadas por ser tan bueno,— responde Louis, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. —O por tomarme cinco años para llegar a lo bueno cada vez que tenemos sexo.

Eso es descaradamente falso, y lo único que Harry tiene que hacer para demostrarlo es mover sus caderas hacia abajo con suavidad, dándole a Louis algo donde molerse, follando sus dedos un poco más fuerte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sientes que estás a punto de correrte en cualquier momento?— Harry pregunta, manteniendo su muslo quieto, dándole a Louis algo contra lo que moverse adecuadamente, de la misma manera que lo hace cuando están bailando, solo ellos dos y Louis esté intentando que Harry se lo dé sin tener que pedirlo.

Hacer que Louis se mueva así llama la atención de la polla de Harry, beneficiándolo de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Tal vez porque...— dice Louis, hundiendo sus dedos en los hombros de Harry y arqueando su espalda, mostrando la forma absolutamente hermosa en que está sudando solo un poquito, brillando en la tenue luz, —tienes tres dedos dentro de mi y sabes que nada se compara a como me dedeas?

—Tal vez porque pasaste veinte minutos dedeándote antes de que incluso saliera de la cama, ¿crees que eso haría que me apurara?— Pregunta Harry, presionando sus dedos contra la próstata de Louis con firmeza, disfrutando al máximo el sonido de Louis lloriqueando.

Louis se lame el labio inferior nuevamente y traga, dejando a Harry sin otra opción que reemplazar ese brillo de saliva con el suyo, chupando el labio de Louis por un segundo, solo hasta que esté agradable y regordete, rosado.

—No fue porque pensé que te apresurarías,— dice Louis, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Harry cuando finalmente saca sus dedos y desliza el resto del lubricante en su polla.

—Mm,— murmura Harry distraídamente, tratando de no concentrarse en la contracción del pequeño agujero de Louis, solo visible desde este ángulo. —Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Fue un regalo,— dice Louis, tirando de un mechón del cabello de Harry hasta que se ve obligado a mirar su cara.

—Un regalo,— repite Harry, agarrando los muslos de Louis y abriéndolo aún más.

La sonrisa de Louis es completamente injustificada. 

—Un regalo. Te lo puse fácil, ¿verdad? Podrías haber entrado aquí, haber bajado tus pantalones y poner tu polla en mí de esa manera.

—¿Así, quieres decir?— Pregunta Harry, y finalmente, finalmente comienza a empujar, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Louis.

Louis siempre dice que es raro porque durante ese primer minuto, cuando está presionando para el primer golpe, es fácil ignorar cómo se siente por sí mismo y sorprenderse de lo que parece sentir por Louis, como si nunca hubiera sentido nada mejor en su vida. A veces, incluso puede lograr que Louis hable sobre eso, cómo se siente por él, y eso nunca deja de ser tan caliente que Harry apenas puede soportarlo.

—¿Es bueno?— Pregunta Harry, deteniéndose una vez que está en su camino. El placer inmediato de tener su polla enterrada en el trasero de Louis está empezando a alcanzarlo, pero probablemente pueda aguantar un minuto más.

—Es bueno,— Louis acepta, girando su cara hacia un lado y cerrando los ojos, tan claramente reprimiendo su sonrisa que Harry normalmente rodaría sus ojos.

Sin embargo, se van a casar en unas pocas horas y Harry sabe exactamente qué decir para que Louis responda como él quiere. —Gracias por dejarme poner mi polla en ti, bebé.

—Es duro,— dice Louis, lanzando su brazo sobre su cara mientras Harry comienza a moverse, lentamente, con suavidad, sacando más palabras de él. —Tu polla, quiero decir. Eso es duro.

—Se pone bastante duro a tu alrededor,— reflexiona Harry, acelerando un poco su ritmo.

La sonrisa que Louis había estado conteniendo ahora se está mostrando. 

—Tu polla me ama.

—Mi todo te ama,— dice Harry, moviendo una mano debajo de la espalda de Louis, sudor húmedo y resbaladizo. Es un poco difícil de sostener, pero Harry hizo su misión de toda la vida sostener a este chico, por lo que se las arregla.

—Mi todo ama a tu todo,— dice Louis, como si fuera una competencia o algo así, pero está rascando la espalda de Harry de la manera que más le gusta. —A mi todo le gusta la forma en que se siente tu polla.

—¿Sí?— Pregunta Harry, besando la boca de Louis mientras comienza a empujar correctamente, como a Louis le gusta. Es apretado y cálido y lo mejor que Harry ha sentido, siempre lo es.

—Podría dejar que me la pongas en la boca por la mañana,— dice Louis, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Harry. —Antes de dejarte casar conmigo.

Dios. ¿Qué demonios hizo Harry para tener esta suerte?

Concentrarse en responder a Louis que está burlándose de él nunca funcionará cuando esté enterrado hasta las bolas en su culo, así que Harry lo besa hasta que ninguno de los dos puede respirar adecuadamente, empujando profundo y duro durante un par de minutos antes de soltar los muslos de Louis en favor de envolver su mano alrededor de la polla de Louis, confiando en que será capaz de mantenerlo allí solo.

Nunca lo decepciona, el chico de Harry, y no lo hace ahora, no cuando Harry está haciendo la misión de golpear la próstata de Louis con cada empuje, evitando su propio orgasmo porque hacer que Louis se corra siempre será la parte más importante del sexo para él.

—Me casaré contigo mañana,— murmura Harry, presionando las palabras en la boca de Louis. —Voy a hacerte mi esposo.

El ruido que Louis hace en respuesta a eso es agudo y necesitado, y agarra a Harry con más fuerza con sus muslos, arqueándose en la mano de Harry y corriendose tan jodidamente lindo, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Harry desacelera para mirar, sin querer, y no quita su mano de la polla de Louis hasta que Louis lo hace, acurrucando sus dedos alrededor de los de Harry y tirando.

—Tú, hijo de puta,— Louis suspira, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su vientre cubierto de semen. No suena disgustado.

—Sí,— asiente Harry, meciendo sus caderas de forma acertada. Hay cincuenta porciento de probabilidades de que Louis se reirá o lo golpeará, y esta vez se ríe, con los ojos arrugados en las esquinas. Se ve suave y feliz, relajado, como si dejaría que Harry lo follara por al menos otros veinte minutos antes de que empezara a quejarse.

Sin embargo, Harry no quiere arriesgarse, por lo que reanuda el ritmo de nuevo, con los dedos aún entrelazados con los de Louis. No le toma mucho tiempo correrse, no después de esa exhibición de belleza, estremeciéndose en la coyuntura del cuello de Louis, pensando ociosamente en morder. No lo hace, porque siempre le preocupa que morderá un poco demasiado fuerte cuando se corra y lastimará genuinamente a Louis, pero es una buena idea que agregar a la lista de cosas en su cabeza cuando se corre.

Se tarda un minuto en reunir la energía para salir después de eso, e incluso entonces no puede convencerse a sí mismo para alejarse de Louis, por lo que simplemente permanecen allí, enredados, el sudor enfriándose cada segundo.

—Está bien, ahora regresa a tu habitación,— dice Louis abruptamente, empujando débilmente el hombro de Harry. —Vamos, ve.

—Oh, bebé, creo que ambos sabemos que no voy a volver a mi habitación,— dice Harry, besando a Louis en la comisura de la boca, solo para sentir la forma en que no puede evitar sonreír. —Gracias por casarte conmigo.

Los empujones de Louis continúan, y no se puede decir que Harry no entiende lo que quiere decir. Les da vuelta y aterriza con Louis entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry. Es una posición que le gusta a Louis después del sexo, una en la que puede intentar aplastar a Harry en el colchón.

Harry aún tiene que decirle que no es lo suficientemente grande como para aplastarlo. Él lo está guardando para un momento en el que estén discutiendo y necesite algo para decirle a Louis después de que él le haya dicho algo a Harry. Harry ya puede imaginarse la mirada en su rostro.

—Todavía hay tiempo para que te abandone,— dice Louis, con el codo clavándose en las costillas de Harry mientras se levanta, para que se miren a la cara.

Harry lo agarra un poco más fuerte automáticamente. Ya ni siquiera puede imaginar su vida sin Louis. No quiere probar.—Sí, pero si hicieras eso, ¿quién te mantendría en el estilo de vida al que te has acostumbrado?

—No sé si te has dado cuenta de esto, pero tengo a todos los chicos comiendo en la palma de mi mano,— le informa Louis solemnemente. —Cualquiera de ellos sería un mejor guardián que tú.

—Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que quieres ser un niño cuidado?— Pregunta Harry con suavidad.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero,— Louis concuerda, hundiéndose contra el pecho de Harry. —Tenme en las mejores prendas de la tierra.

Esa declaración va bien con un puñado del culo más fino de la tierra, así que Harry lo agarra y lo aprieta, sorprendiendo a Louis. —Creo que lo que llevas puesto en este momento bastaría.

—Ese es exactamente el tipo de cosas que diría un asesino en serie que quiere matarme y usar mi piel como una capa,— dice Louis adormilado.

Genial. Ahora, Harry probablemente va a soñar con un asesino en serie que usa pieles humanas como capas. Eso no está del todo bien. —Eres una de las peores personas que he conocido.

—No vas a soñar con ser devorado por un asesino Harry, Dios,— dice Louis, pellizcándole el brazo desnudo. —No cuando deje que te presiones contra mi trasero toda la noche. Vas a soñar con follarme, como lo haces normalmente.

Harry no sueña con follar a Louis todas las noches, en realidad, pero eso sería bastante épico. —¿Por qué soñar con eso cuando podría ser realidad, eh?

Louis lo pellizca de nuevo. —Vete a la mierda a dormir, nene.

Puede recibir al menos cuatro bofetadas en la polla por no escuchar, pero Harry tiene que decirlo de todos modos, una vez más por la noche. —Te amo.

Louis está en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que parezca que en realidad se ha quedado dormido. Luego, —Yo también te amo, maldito idiota gigante.

Harry se queda dormido aún sonriendo.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

**E** stá despierto antes de que suene la alarma por la mañana, apoyado en un codo mirando a Louis dormir, con la cara suave y joven. Es hermoso, increíblemente hermoso, incluso cuando tiene baba deslizándose por un lado de su cara. Harry realmente no le dice eso lo suficiente.

Quita la alarma antes de que incluso tenga la oportunidad de sonar, pasando sus dedos por el costado de la cara de Louis, a través de su mandíbula, hasta que sus pestañas comienzan a agitarse.

En lugar de abrir los ojos, Louis murmura: —Eres un acosador.

—Eres tan atractivo,— dice Harry, arrastrando su pulgar hacia la boca de Louis. —Como, devastadoramente magnífico, ¿lo sabías?— Mete su pulgar por los labios de Louis sin darle la oportunidad de responder, sin chocar con sus dientes o algo así, así que chuparlo es completamente idea de Louis.

Principalmente.

Está cálido y húmedo dentro de la boca de Louis. La polla de Harry palpita con un recordatorio. —Dijiste que me ibas a dejar poner mi polla en tu boca.

Louis deja que el pulgar de Harry salga de su boca, saliva resbaladiza y brillante, enfriándose. —Lo dije, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué clase de chico serías si no cumplieras tus promesas?— Pregunta Harry, bajando su pulgar por el cuello de Louis, deslizándolo sobre un pezón.

—El tipo de chico con el que te quieres casar,— dice Louis, empujando los hombros de Harry hasta que está sentado contra la cabecera, con las sábanas arrugadas a sus pies. —La semana pasada prometí llevar a casa una de esas cosas de pastelería que te gustan y en cambio me compré una para mí y la comí antes de llegar a casa para que no lo supieras.

Es mayormente cuidadoso cuando cae de cara en el regazo de Harry, pero si estaba siendo completamente cuidadoso, no se caería, esperando que Harry pudiera atraparlo en el último segundo si algo sale mal.

—¿Crees que no lo sabía?— Pregunta Harry, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de Louis. —Podía probarlo cuando te besé después de que llegaste a casa.

Louis lo mira a través de sus pestañas. —Entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?— Exige, pellizcando el muslo de Harry con la fuerza suficiente para que Harry se vea obligado a tomar su mano para que no vuelva a hacerlo.

—Lo estaba guardando para la próxima vez que discutamos,— admite Harry. Su recompensa por ese despliegue de domesticidad es Louis metiendo su polla en su boca, cálida y húmeda.

Si solo cosas como esas garantizaran que Louis le chupara la polla. Harry haría esa mierda todo el día.

Ya no puede concentrarse en eso, no cuando tiene a Louis con la polla en la boca, chupando solo la cabeza durante un par de minutos antes de que meta más, deslizándose por la polla de Harry con facilidad y mojando el camino.

—Amo tu boca,— Harry suspira, agarrando el cabello de Louis un poco más apretado inconscientemente, observando la forma en que sus pómulos se hunden tan jodidamente atractivos mientras chupa un poco más, intentando que Harry se corra. —Podría ser una estrella porno, chupas polla tan bien.

Louis se retira abruptamente. —¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?— Demanda, mirando a Harry. —Como,  _ hey, bebé, te ves bien con una polla en la boca, ¿quieres hacer un video? _

—¿Quieres hacer un video?— Pregunta Harry. Incluso él no puede negar que merece la bofetada que Louis le da, justo por encima de su cadera, pero duele.

—Eres tan jodidamente afortunado de que te amo a pesar del hecho de que eres un imbécil,— Louis murmura, acurrucando sus dedos alrededor de la base de la polla de Harry y lamiendo suavemente la cabeza un par de veces antes de volver a hundirse, tanto como antes.

—Me encanta que te guste chupar polla,— dice Harry, poniendo su mano en el cabello de Louis, esta vez más cerca de su oreja, para que pueda frotar la mandíbula de Louis mientras chupa. Es un comentario que se tambalea en la delgada línea de que a Louis no le agradara, por lo que agrega: —Me encanta que me dejes poner mi polla en tu boca.

Harry no se avergüenza de admitir que realmente le gusta jodidamente cuando Louis lo toma en la garganta, como la sensación de que su polla entera era succionada por la boca de su chico, le gusta la forma en que hace que los ojos de Louis se humedezcan, pero lo hace tan decidido a que Harry se corra así, como si alguna vez le tomara más de dos minutos y medio cuando Louis lo deja tenerlo. A él le gusta tanto que intenta convencer a Louis de hacerlo, pero solo cuando sabe que Louis quiere ser persuadido, le gusta tener la polla de Harry en la garganta y obligado a respirar por la nariz.

Harry lo va a persuadir un poco. Es el día de su boda, después de todo.

—Me encanta que mi polla sea la última que vayas a chupar,— dice Harry, frotando su pulgar contra la esquina de la boca de Louis, estirada a su alrededor. —Amo que por el resto de tu vida voy a ser la única persona que te dé lo que quieres, la única persona que te vea correrte, la única persona que te haga correrte.

Louis gime alrededor de su polla, hundiéndose aún más profundo, y sí, eso es exactamente lo que Harry estaba buscando. La nariz de Louis golpea su estómago, tragando convulsivamente a su alrededor, probablemente ni siquiera intencionalmente, pero se siente tan jodidamente bien que todo lo que Harry puede hacer es no correrse.

—Jesús, Lou, eres tan bueno,— dice Harry, rascando los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo de Louis casi obsesivamente. —Vamos a estar casados a esta hora mañana, ¿puedes creerlo?

No es un comentario particularmente sexy, pero todavía tiene a Louis gimiendo de nuevo, y eso es suficiente para que Harry se corra en chorros calientes y espesos. Louis traga a su alrededor, con las uñas clavándose en los muslos de Harry, y todo es tan caliente que la polla de Harry hace un esfuerzo valiente para mantenerse dura.

Él no lo hace, porque esa fue una mamada realmente espectacular, y Louis se retira una vez que la polla de Harry ha dejado de temblar. Harry no pierde el tiempo para llevarlo hasta su regazo y poder atacar la cara de Louis con besos, tratando de llegar a su boca y fallando hasta que Louis llega a ella. Nunca nadie ha dicho que Harry no sea bueno para realizar múltiples tareas, por lo que mete la mano entre sus cuerpos y agarra la polla de Louis, caliente y dura, y comienza a masturbarlo, rápido y apretado.

—Vamos, bebé,— dice Harry, manteniendo a Louis lo más cerca posible de él, como planea hacerlo por el resto de su vida, —sabes que quieres correrte. Muéstrame lo bonito que eres cuando te corres, ¿sí?

Es un suave aliento, y no importa lo que Louis diga después, es lo que necesita para llevarlo al borde, corriendose en la mano de Harry y por todo su estómago, haciendo que ambos se ensucien más de lo que estaban por el sexo francamente asombroso que tuvieron hace unas horas.

Ambos están tranquilos por un par de minutos, recuperando el control de su respiración. —¿Carreritas a la ducha?— Ofrece Harry, apretando un puñado del culo de Louis.

—¿Cuáles son los términos y condiciones?— Louis pregunta, y luego, sin darle a Harry la oportunidad de responder, lo golpea en la mejilla. —No importa, ganaré.— Se apresura fuera del regazo de Harry mientras Harry todavía está tratando de quitar el dolor y gana antes de que Harry incluso salga de la cama.

En unas pocas horas, Harry se va a casar con esta mierda tan insoportable. Y no puede esperar.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

**—E** stá bien,— comienza Louis, de pie sobre sus pies descalzos y el pants que es un par de tallas demasiado grande y siempre amenaza con caer por sus caderas, dejándolo desnudo ante el mundo.

Harry prácticamente lo había sujetado y obligado a usar boxer debajo de ellos después de que terminaran de bañarse. No se iba a arriesgar hoy. Van a llegar a la iglesia sin ningún incidente y se vestirán, también sin ningún incidente.

—Vamos a salir y rockear esta mierda,— continúa Louis, golpeando a Zayn en el pecho. Zayn se lo pasa a Niall, quien se lo pasa a Liam, quien se lo pasa a Harry. Harry no se lo devuelve a Louis. No va a arriesgar el acuerdo sobre el día sin bofetadas que tienen. —Nos pondremos de pie sobre un altar y nos diremos que estamos enamorados de maneras ridículas e inapropiadas, y los chicos estarán detrás de nosotros diciéndonos cuando nos alejemos demasiado del tema. ¿Verdad muchachos?

—Correcto,— concuerdan los chicos.

—Y luego nos vamos a escabullir durante la recepción y Liam pronunciará un discurso que hará que todos se sientan sentimentales, y Niall no podrá dejar de abrazarnos y Zayn evitará que asesine a los estúpidos ejecutivos que no pudiste desinvitar, y Harry va a llorar al menos siete veces,— Louis termina, aplaudiendo. —¿Todos listos?

Liam lanza sus brazos sobre Niall y Harry, apretándolos con fuerza. —Los amo mucho chicos, y estoy muy feliz por ustedes,— dice emocionalmente.

Al otro lado del círculo, Louis levanta las cejas. —¿Alguna vez tienes la sensación de que un día nos pegará y nos gritará ahora besense mientras se ríe de manera maníaca?— Le pregunta a Harry.

Harry lanza sus manos a la dirección de Louis. —Aww, bebé, si quieres ser besado, solo tienes que pedirlo,— murmura. Louis hace un movimiento abortado, todo su cuerpo se contrae con el esfuerzo de contenerse de golpear las manos de Harry.

Harry le sonríe maliciosamente. 

—Dios, te odio,— murmura Louis.

—Ahora besense,— grita Niall en voz alta, y todos caen en un montón de brazos y piernas.

En lo que respecta a la charla motivacional, es bastante buena.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

**H** abían peleado, bastante consistentemente durante los últimos ocho meses, sobre quién iba a caminar por el pasillo al altar. Idealmente, ninguno de los dos lo haría, no porque sea tradicionalmente femenino o algo así, y no porque les importe el hecho de que haya periódicos que indudablemente dirán que Louis es  _ la chica _ en su relación, sino porque ninguno de ellos en particular, tenía algún deseo de caminar por el pasillo en absoluto.

Sin embargo, poner esa idea en acción terminó siendo más problemático de lo que valía, y una noche, después de unas cuantas copas, Harry había confesado que la idea de una boda perfecta que tenía en la cabeza implicaba ver a su pareja caminando por el pasillo hacia él.

Louis nunca había aceptado explícitamente eso, y habían continuado discutiendo sobre eso, pero había sido escrito en los planes que Louis lo haría, y ahora mismo, en este mismo momento, Harry no podría estar más feliz de haber tomado esa decisión.

Está llorando antes de que Louis esté a la mitad de camino por el pasillo, y cuando está a cinco pies de distancia, no hay manera de que pueda esperar más, no porque Louis se vea como lo hace, así que baja del altar y se encuentra con Louis a unos pocos pies de distancia para que pueda agarrar la mandíbula de Louis y besarlo es lo único que puede hacer.

—Estás arruinando el momento,— Louis murmura, pero eso no le impide besar a Harry, arrugando su camisa mientras la agarra.

—Te amo,— dice Harry, inclinando sus frentes juntas e ignorando la tos deliberada de todos los invitados a la boda.

—Guarda las cosas cursis para tus votos,— dice Louis, rodando los ojos, pero no se puede negar el brillo en su rostro. Este es probablemente el único día en que Louis lo dejaría escapar haciendo un comentario al respecto sin ningún tipo de repercusión.

Harry no lo hace. Lo susurrará al oído de Louis más tarde, cuando estén solos en una cama, oficialmente en su luna de miel. En cambio, sonríe ante la hermosa cara de Louis y dice: —Gracias por no dejarme plantado.

—Lo pensé,— se queja Louis. Le permite a Harry juntar las manos y llevarlo a donde se supone que deben estar de pie, frente a todos sus amigos y familiares más cercanos y a otras doscientas personas que no pudieron desinvitar.

Realmente no escucha ninguna de las palabras que el oficial de matrimonio está diciendo, demasiado ocupado bebiendo a Louis, el hombre con el que está a punto de casarse.

Entonces el oficiante de matrimonio le pide a Harry sus votos y él vuelve a prestar atención. —Sí, está bien,— dice Harry, girándose para encarar a Louis por completo.

—No, espera, quiero ir primero,— Louis interrumpe, buscando a tientas en la bolsa de su chaqueta hasta que saca un lío de papeles arrugados.

—Está bien,— asiente Harry, sonriendo sin poder hacer nada. Parece que no podrá dejar de sonreír durante los próximos tres días, al menos, y está bien con eso.

Especialmente porque Louis parece poder sentir lo mismo.

—Prometo no tardar más de una hora sin llamarte,— dice Louis. —No eres mi compañero en crimen, porque ese es Zayn, pero eres uno de mis cómplices y sabes cuán codiciada es esa posición.

—Realmente no es tan codiciado,— dice Harry.

Louis pellizca su palma. —Es codiciado y lo sabes.

—Está bien,— está de acuerdo Harry.

—Eres la persona a la que voy cuando estoy molesto, y siempre puedes hacerme sentir mejor, sin importar lo que esté pasando.

—Lou,— susurra Harry, alcanzando las manos de Louis. Louis solo le permite tener una, la otra todavía aferrada a sus papeles a pesar de que no los está usando.

—Cállate. No he terminado.

Harry nunca terminará con Louis, así que está bien para él. Él hace un vago tipo de gesto de  _ continúa  _ con su mano libre que probablemente solo se parece a una sacudida espástica. Esperemos que Louis lo entienda.

—Como estaba diciendo,— dice Louis, pronunciando con claridad, para que Harry entienda, —me haces sentir seguro y cuidado, y odio que otras personas intenten hacerlo, así que eso debería decirte algo acerca de cuanto te amo.

Bien, Harry va a empezar a llorar de verdad en cualquier momento. Su corazón se siente como si fuera a explotar de su pecho. —Eres mi compañero de vida, y cuando nos conocimos, intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que no me gustabas, y fue realmente difícil, incluso la primera vez que nos conocimos, solo por la forma en que los chicos hablaban de ti y de cómo eres cuando estés con ellos, y...

Louis se detiene, parpadea frenéticamente, como si se hubiera hecho llorar, y Harry sabe lo difícil que es para él, pararse aquí frente a un grupo de personas que no le importan, un grupo de personas que sabe hablan mierda sobre él a sus espaldas, un grupo de personas que se muestran escépticas de que su relación va a durar, y contarles todos sus sentimientos más profundos.

Lo que Harry no daría por estar de pie aquí solo con las personas que les importan a su alrededor. Sin embargo, hay precios a la fama, y este es uno de ellos, por muy desafortunado que sea. Se acerca un poco más hacia el espacio de Louis, así que las puntas de sus dedos se tocan y pasa su pulgar sobre los huesos de la muñeca de Louis.

—Y supe que estaba enamorado de ti esa vez en Melbourne, cuando intentaste decirme que necesitabas tocarme para que entendiera lo que intentas decirme, y tuvimos una noche de cine con los muchachos y cuando me desperté todavía me tenías en tu regazo con tu brazo torcido alrededor de mi espalda para que no me cayera y me golpeara la cabeza durante la mitad de la noche, y debe haber dolido, dormir así toda la noche, pero todavía me dejaste robar la mitad de tu tocino durante el desayuno.

Ahora Harry está llorando, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. Louis nunca le había contado esa parte de la historia, antes, cuando Harry lo presiona y lo acurruca para lograr que hable sobre cómo supo que se estaba enamorado cuando vio la cara de Harry antes de la entrevista, la primera a la que fue con ellos. A, cómo reaccionó a esa revista diciendo que dejaba a los chicos. La atracción inmediata entre ellos que intentó ignorar, y luego, cuando eso no funcionó, lo utilizó para su ventaja. Cómo sabía que era una puta idea tan mala dejar que Harry lo besara, pero lo quería tanto que nunca lo detuvo.

Todo el tiempo que Louis estuvo tratando de no enamorarse, asustado de que Harry no se sintiera igual, probablemente Harry ya estaba enamorado.

—Te acuerdas del momento,— Harry respira, ya acercando a Louis para que puedan besarse. Louis se acuerda del momento exacto en que supo que estaba enamorado, y Harry simplemente... apenas puede creerlo.

Y dios, fue tan pronto. Harry pasó meses tratando de persuadir a Louis para que lo besara, sin siquiera saber que Louis estaba diciendo que no porque estaba tratando de no dejar que su sentimiento se desarrollara.

Resistir la tentación de besar a Louis es difícil en el mejor de los casos, pero es absolutamente imposible no besarlo cuando le cuenta a Harry cómo supo que estaba enamorado.

El dedo de Liam está presionando en el medio de su espalda. —Se supone que debes guardar eso para más tarde,— susurra. Harry lo ignora, acercando su mano a la cara de Louis, acariciando su pómulo y metiendo su lengua en la boca de Louis. Probablemente sea demasiado íntimo para un beso de boda, pero es lo menos que Louis merece, aguantar las cosas que Harry hace para su carrera.

—Te amo,— dice Harry en voz baja, solo para que Louis lo escuche. Lo dirá de nuevo con todos los que lo atestiguan, pero por ahora es solo para los dos. Para que Louis sepa y entienda.

Dios, la sonrisa de Louis nunca se ha sentido tan bien. —Yo también te amo.

El oficiante de matrimonio se aclara la garganta. —Louis, ¿ya has terminado?

—No,— dice Louis, retrocediendo un par de pulgadas. —Hay un montón de mierda que no haría por ti, y lo sabes, pero la cantidad de mierda que haría por ti es una locura, y quiero seguir haciendo todo eso por el resto de mi vida.

El resto de su vida. Harry nunca ha escuchado nada que suene mejor.

Louis se balancea un poco más cerca, levantándose sobre sus pies para poder susurrar al oído de Harry. —Y realmente me encanta tu polla.

Hay una buena posibilidad de que la cara de Harry nunca haya parecido tan estúpida, sonriendo como lo está haciendo. Tampoco le importa.

Louis aterriza sobre sus talones con gracia, meciéndose justo fuera del alcance de Harry. —Tu turno.

—Hay tantas cosas que amo de ti,— dice Harry, agarrando ambas manos de Louis con las suyas. —Yo solo... es mucho cuando te miro, ¿sabes? A veces simplemente me golpea de la nada, cuando le estás enviando un mensaje de texto a tu madre o completando el papeleo, cuánto te amo.

—¿Esto es parte de tus votos o simplemente estás divagando?— Louis pregunta, con los ojos llorosos y la sonrisa más brillante que Harry haya visto.

Harry lo va a hacer llorar.

—Es mi turno de hablar,— Harry le recuerda, apretándolo un poco más fuerte.

—Pero no tienes el bastón para hablar,— dice Louis, frunciendo el ceño exageradamente.

—Sin embargo, tengo tu anillo,— dice Harry, frunciendo el ceño hacia atrás con la misma exageración. —Quiero decir, a menos que ya no lo quieras más.

El agarre de Louis se vuelve un poco más fuerte. —Bueno, supongo, si es que realmente quieres dármelo.

Los chicos se ríen silenciosamente detrás de ellos. Harry apenas lo escucha. Se aclara la garganta. —Prometo no dejar que tu trasero me distraiga demasiado de lo que se supone que debo hacer. Prometo amarte incluso cuando estés en medio de convertir mi camisa favorita en una diadema para Zayn, o cuando dejes que Niall robe toda nuestra comida a las tres de la mañana.

—Niall aún es un niño en crecimiento,— dice Louis, y si este fuera un día cualquiera, ese comentario hubiera desviado completamente su conversación durante al menos cinco minutos.

Sin embargo, hoy es el día de su boda.

Aún así. —Niall no es un jodido niño en crecimiento,— murmura Harry, y continúa rápido para que Louis no pueda diatraerlo. —Todavía tengo fe en nosotros. Tengo tanta fe en nosotros que a veces es difícil de creer, y sé que cuando tengo un día de mierda puedo volver y te burlarás de la camisa que llevo puesta o algo tan ridículo como eso, y...

Se detiene para tener en una respiración rápida. —A veces parece que no hay nada normal en mi vida, y nos acosan cuando vamos al jodido Waitrose, a veces, y sería fácil dejar que eso se vuelva abrumador, pero ayuda que siempre te encierres en casa, al menos un poco.

—No me estás elogiando,— dice Louis. Harry todavía no lo ha hecho llorar.

Ya está llegando allí.

—Nos equilibramos,— dice Harry. —Me has equilibrado desde el primer día que nos conocimos, y creo que hago lo mismo por ti, y ese es uno de los sentimientos más increíbles del mundo.

Louis está apropiadamente con los ojos llorosos, ahora. 

—Tengo fe en que esto vale la pena, incluso cuando estamos peleando,— dice Harry, y eso es lo que toma, finalmente. Louis está oficialmente llorando.

Este es el mejor día de todos.

—Te amo tanto que a veces ni siquiera puedo expresarlo con palabras,— continúa Harry, soltando una de las manos de Louis para tocar su cara en su lugar, acariciando su pómulo, mojando su pulgar. —Y eso me molestaría si pensara que no lo sabías, incluso cuando no puedo encontrar las palabras para decirlo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Louis Tomlinson.

Entonces, como no puede resistirse, se balancea para susurrar al oído de Louis: —Y también me encanta tu polla.

Louis ni siquiera espera a que el oficiante los declare casados antes de atacar a Harry con la boca, y luego están teniendo su primer beso como esposos, demasiado profundo y sucio para ser apropiado para una boda.

A Harry no podría importarle menos, incluso cuando comienzan los silbidos y las burlas.

Él está tan enamorado de este chico.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

**E** s un viaje de cinco minutos entre el lugar de la ceremonia y el lugar de la recepción. Tienen carritos de golf para que sus invitados se trasladen entre los dos, y si fuera cualquier otro día, Louis lo habría reservado uno de los carritos y habría aterrorizado a casi todos los posibles.

En cambio, está debajo de Harry en la parte trasera de una limusina, con los pantalones desabrochados y sus pollas frotándose entre sí. Harry está hurgando un paquete de lubricante de viaje, tratando de abrirlo mientras tiene a Louis retorciéndose debajo de él como un duendecillo maníaco.

—¿Para qué vas a usar eso?— Louis demanda, todavía retorciéndose. Harry no puede decir lo que está tratando de hacer cuando la mitad de su atención todavía está en el paquete estúpido, resbalando de su alcance.

—Voy a hacer que te corras, bebé,— murmura Harry, finalmente se lo lleva a la boca y lo abre con los dientes.

Louis lo detiene con una mano cubriendo la de Harry antes de que pueda alejar el lubricante de su boca. —¿Pero cómo?— Presiona.

Harry levanta una ceja hacia él. —¿Como lo quieres?

—Harry,— Louis dice pensativo, todavía sosteniendo el lubricante entre ellos, —si la primera vez que tenemos sexo como una pareja casada no involucra a tu polla en mi trasero, voy a pedir el divorcio.

Eso es algo que Harry no había estado planeando, pero ahora lo quiere más de lo que quiere otra cosa. —Esa es una gran puta idea.

Louis levanta una ceja hacia atrás. —Literalmente.

Harry tiene al mejor chico del mundo. —Me encanta cuando juegas conmigo.— Se mueve para que Louis tenga espacio para sacarse los pantalones, pateándolos en el suelo bajo sus pies.

—No es como si fuera tan difícil,— gruñe Louis mientras Harry embarra lubricante en tres dedos y no desperdicia absolutamente tiempo para meterle uno.

Bueno, tal vez meterle es una palabra equivocada. 

—Realmente es difícil,— dice Harry, empujando sus caderas contra las de Louis mientras mueve un poco el dedo antes de deslizar un segundo, no tan lento como lo hace normalmente. Tienen una recepción a la que llegar, después de todo.

—He tenido más difíciles,— dice Louis, con las manos levantándose para aferrarse a los hombros de Harry. —No necesitas meter tres.

Harry probablemente no necesita meter tres, pero va a hacerlo. Extiende los dedos y los retuerce un poco, observando que los ojos de Louis se oscurecen aún más. Agregar un tercer dedo en este momento es probablemente un poco demasiado rápido, pero evita que Louis se queje, volteando su rostro a su propio brazo mientras respira a través del estiramiento.

—¿Demasiado?— Harry pregunta, reduciendo la velocidad hasta que solo está moviendo sus dedos suavemente.

—No, solo...— Louis vuelve la cabeza y frota sus bocas, saliva resbaladiza y cálida. —No lo esperaba.

—Deberías haberlo hecho,— dice Harry, rozando sus dedos contra la próstata de Louis y deleitándose con la forma en que Louis gime y aprieta. Él nunca se cansará de ese sentimiento.

Louis resopla. —Harry, querido, no lo tomes a mal, pero si no te das prisa y me follas, te dejaré por una estrella porno alemana.

—Eso es extrañamente específico,— dice Harry, pero él sigue su ritmo de todos modos, trabajando para estirar a Louis. Hay un punto en el que Louis tiende a sentirse un poco molesto cuando quiere ser follado, y ese punto nunca es suficiente para que Harry esté realmente satisfecho con el trabajo que ha hecho, pero aún no le ha hecho daño a Louis, al menos no de una manera que a Louis no le guste.

—Tengo que ser específico contigo,— dice Louis, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Harry. —Quién sabe qué clase de tonterías harías si no fuera así.

Harry saca sus dedos justo a tiempo para evitar que Louis le grite y ajusta las piernas de Louis antes de alinear su polla y comenzar a empujar, el cuero de los asientos cruje debajo de ellos. No es el lugar más confinado en el que han tenido sexo: los armarios de mantenimiento en lugares de todo el mundo han visto su parte justa del culo desnudo de Harry, pero aún así es un ajuste perfecto.

En más de un sentido.

Inmediatamente es difícil no ceder bajo la presión y simplemente empezar a follar a Louis de forma desenfrenada, empañando las ventanas, independientemente de si Louis está listo para ello o no. Este es su esposo. Este es el hombre con el que está casado debajo de él ahora mismo, lleno de la polla de Harry.

—Te casaste conmigo,— murmura Harry, dejando que una de las piernas de Louis se deslice para quitarse el cabello de la cara, acurrucándola alrededor de su mandíbula y jalándolo lo suficiente para besarlo, suave y dulce. La boca de Louis siempre es tan suave y acogedora, y Harry nunca puede tener suficiente, así que pasan un par de minutos solo besándose perezosamente, apenas moviéndose de otra manera.

Todos los pensamientos de esa recepción a la que necesitan llegar casi olvidados de la mente de Harry.

—Y tú conmigo,— dice Louis, abriendo algunos de los botones de la camisa de Harry, los que había decidido abrocharse. Pasa su mano por los abdominales de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas deliberadamente, y Harry jodidamente lo odia cuando lo hace cuando están follando.

Sin embargo, piel contra piel suena como una muy buena idea, así que Harry le devuelve el favor, abriendo la camisa de Louis y levantándolo en una posición adecuada para follar antes de moverse, usando su boca un poco demasiado bruscamente en la garganta de Louis, si es que los gemidos significan algo.

—Te puse un anillo,— dice Harry. No necesita mirar la cara de Louis para saber la forma en que está tratando de contener una sonrisa y, en su mayor parte, está fallando.

—Firmé los papeles y todo,— Louis suspira, sonando muy contento consigo mismo. —No hay manera de salir de esto ahora.

Harry tiene papeles a la espera de ser llevados a casa y llenados que dirán que este chico es suyo. Este es el mejor día de la vida de Harry. Empuja profundo, apuntando a la próstata de Louis en cada empuje, y tal vez no la golpee todas las veces, pero es lo suficientemente cerca como para que Louis ya ni siquiera sea capaz de hablar. Él solo está gimiendo con los ojos medio cerrados, el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, las mejillas rosadas y arañando la espalda de Harry.

Dios. Louis está probablemente a un par de buenos empujes lejos de correrse encima de sí mismo. Harry nunca puede decir que no a esa hermosa vista, por lo que continúa, mordiéndose el labio para distraerse de lo bien que Louis se siente.

—Me conseguí un chico hermoso,— le dice Harry a la garganta de Louis, raspando sus dientes sobre la piel rosada con suavidad. —Estarás atrapado conmigo por el resto de tu vida, bebé, te amaré por el resto de tu vida.

Louis hace un ruido suave, apenas se escucha y dice el nombre de Harry una y otra vez mientras se acerca, apretando alrededor de la polla de Harry tan fuerte que Harry no puede detener su propio orgasmo, atravesándolo con pequeños empujones al cuerpo de Louis.

Besarse es lo que sigue después de un orgasmo como ese. Para cuando Harry sale, está entumecido y con sueño, podría echarse una siesta rápida. Louis lo deja tendido allí por unos minutos más, tranquilamente.

Es pacífico hasta que Louis dice: —Realmente no pensamos bien esto.

Harry hace un ruido inquisitivo en el pecho de Louis. Es una buena almohada. —El semen que nos une es bastante fácil de limpiar, pero no quiero andar por ahí con tu corrida goteando de mi trasero por el resto de la noche.

Mm. La idea de eso hace que la boca de Harry salive un poco. Le encanta que Louis lo haga en casa, semen saliendo de él mientras hace cosas mundanas, como lavar los platos u obligando a Harry a que le prepara té, aunque inevitablemente se queja de que sabe raro. Eso siempre los lleva a la segunda ronda. O tercera. O cuarta.

O quinta, esa realmente memorable noche en que Louis le había dejado usar una bufanda alrededor de sus muñecas.

Sin embargo, Harry puede ver su punto. Es el día de su boda, después de todo, y lo último que necesitan es evidencia de su indiscreción que se cierna sobre ellos toda la noche. Ya van a tener la suficiente energía para tomarse todo el tiempo que sea.

—¿Quieres que te lo saque?— Pregunta Harry. Su voz se profundiza sin querer.

¿Qué puede decir? Tiene una cosa por el culo de Louis.

—No veo otra opción,— Louis se queja, retorciendo uno de los pezones de Harry tan fuerte como puede. —Déjame levantarme.

—Ow,— se queja Harry, moviéndose para que Louis pueda salir de debajo de él, a pesar de que no ve cómo eso ayudará a que todo salga del culo de Louis.

—Oh, pobre bebé,— Louis se burla, frotando su pulgar sobre el dolor. —¿Vas a vivir?— Empuja el cuerpo de Harry hasta que se acomoda en los asientos correctamente, se recuesta y luego se acurruca torpemente en su regazo.

Oh. Ahora Harry ve a dónde va con esto. —Mientras sigas dejándome que te toque, lo haré,— murmura, dándole a Louis un minuto para que se quite la chaqueta y la camisa, dejándola caer en el suelo y poniéndose cómodo antes de deslizar dos dedos dentro de su trasero, presionando justo contra su próstata inmediatamente.

—Oi, bastardo, te dije que sacaras tu corrida de mí, no que trates de hacerme correr,— se queja Louis, levantándose un poco, hasta que sale de él.

—Lo siento, lo siento,— dice Harry, resistiendo el impulso de presionar sus dedos en ese lugar tan pronto como Louis vuelve a bajar, con todo su peso sobre el regazo de Harry.

El puede ser bueno. Probablemente.

—Hazlo rápido,— ordena Louis, cayendo relajadamente contra el pecho de Harry, como lo hace cuando está realmente cansado y quiere que Harry lo cuide por un tiempo.

—Sí, su alteza,— dice Harry, dejando que sus dedos se muevan un poco. No tiene sentido negar que esto lo está prendiendo de nuevo, cada vez que Louis lo deja hacer esto, los lleva a otra ronda. Su polla ha sido condicionada a esperarla en este punto.

La forma en que los dedos de Louis se aprietan en el material de la camisa de Harry tampoco ayuda, como si necesitara a Harry en este momento, sin importar qué parte de él sea. Sin mencionar el hecho de que la vista es sobresaliente, la espalda de Louis es suave y tonificada, todo suave hasta su trasero y la mano de Harry cubriéndolo, pero los dedos obviamente enterrados en su interior.

Lo que Harry no daría por la oportunidad de obtener una imagen de esto. Puede conformarse con las que Louis le envió cuando estuvieron separados por un par de días y las que hará su cabeza con esto, sin embargo.

No puede resistir la tentación de sacar sus dedos y ver qué pasa, si el semen se desliza con ellos también. Sí lo hace, saliendo lentamente del agujero de Louis, brillando a la luz del auto. Es una de las cosas más atractivas que Harry ha visto.

—Vas a poner tu propio semen en tus pantalones y me voy a reír,— dice Louis adormilado, retorciéndose un poco en los brazos de Harry. Él no protesta cuando Harry desliza los dedos de nuevo en él, masajeando suavemente.

—Comenzando el resto de nuestras vidas de la manera correcta,— dice Harry, sacando el semen del cuerpo de Louis lentamente. Algo de eso se desliza por su palma y por su muñeca, terminando quién sabe dónde, y eso debería ser al menos un poco asqueroso.

Es sobre todo sólo caliente.

Resiste el impulso de recogerlo y volver a colocarlo dentro de Louis, y eso debería contar para algo. Se lo dice mucho a Louis, solo para que le dé unas palmaditas en el costado y lo calle, como si Louis en realidad pensara que podría tomar una siesta.

Si Harry no tuvo tres años de aguantar a Louis despertandolo a la jodida en punto de la mañana, diciéndole que tenía que estar en un lugar cuando realmente todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era darle la vuelta a Louis y follárselo hasta dormirlo, podría sentirse mal por haber reventado esa burbuja.

No lo entiendan mal, a Harry le encanta el sexo con Louis. Le gustaría que ocurriera más de ese sexo en un momento que no es una hora después de haberse quedado dormido.

Demasiado pronto, Harry no tiene más excusa para estar sentado allí con dos de sus dedos metidos en el culo de su esposo, y, a juzgar por la forma en que Louis está moviéndose, él también lo sabe. La polla de Harry no puede decidir si quiere ponerse dura de nuevo o no, recostada contra su muslo, debajo del peso cálido y reconfortante de Louis.

—Realmente tenemos que irnos, bebé,— murmura Harry, manteniendo la voz baja en caso de que Louis haya decidido romper el acuerdo que hicieron hace un par de semanas y abofetear a Harry a pesar de que es el día de su boda.

La parte de Harry del acuerdo consistió en hacer que Louis se corriera dos veces y luego llevarle el desayuno en la cama. Realmente no había sido difícil.

—Tendrías que sacar tus dedos de mi trasero si vamos a hacer eso,— dice Louis. —No puedo andar por el resto de mi vida contigo en mi culo.

Harry saca los dedos del agujero de Louis y los flexiona un par de veces. —Podrías si me dejas hacer esa cosa de  _ Clona-un-Willy. _

—Sí, porque eso no terminaría mal en absoluto,— Louis resopla, casi brincando del regazo de Harry mientras se inclina y busca en una pila de cosas, claramente buscando algo en particular. Harry se aferra a sus caderas casi distraídamente, evitando que se golpee con el borde afilado de la manija de la puerta.

—No me volvería loco, Louis, vamos,— dice Harry. Louis vuelve a levantarse con una caja de toallitas húmedas y una barra de desodorante, canturreando mientras abre el paquete de toallitas.

—Te volverías totalmente loco,— dice Louis felizmente, sacando un par y entregándoselo a Harry antes de recostarse, casi aplastándolo de nuevo.

Harry levanta una ceja hacia él. —No soy tu esclavo.

—Uh, estoy bastante seguro de que eso es lo que acordaste cuando te casaste conmigo,— dice Louis. —Y no es que realmente vayas a perder la oportunidad de tocarme cuando estoy desnudo, así que sigue adelante.

No está equivocado, por lo que Harry lo limpia lo mejor que puede, hasta que ya no tiene semen y está mucho menos pegajoso. Es sólo un poco triste.

Sin embargo, Harry lo cubrirá en semen otra vez al menos una vez antes de que termine la noche, así que tira las toallitas al suelo y se limpia a sí mismo menos profundamente. Volver a ponerse la ropa es mucho más difícil que quitarla, y Harry casi es golpeado por su pie en la cara al menos tres veces.

Eventualmente se las arreglan, y justo antes de que Louis salga del auto, Harry lo atrapa por el brazo y lo vuelve a meter, solo por un segundo. —Te amo y me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido casarte conmigo.

La sonrisa de Louis es brillante. —Te amo y me alegra que hayas decidido casarte conmigo también.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

**S** olo han estado en la recepción durante veinte minutos antes de que Zayn señale la mancha en los pantalones de Harry, apenas oculta por la longitud de su chaqueta, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los chicos hacen bromas interminables al respecto por el resto de la noche, cada una un poco más inapropiada que la anterior.

Harry nunca ha tenido un día mejor en toda su vida.

Las tres rondas de sexo que él y Louis tienen cuando finalmente llegan al hotel esa noche tampoco son malas.

Además, Louis entra una hora a la recepción y le da una bofetada a Harry en la cara. La piscina había sido de €2368 y Harry gana todo.

Por supuesto, Harry lo dona a una organización benéfica a la que Louis le envía el enlace, pero eso no importa.

El mejor día.

**_FIN._ **


End file.
